Blast From The Past
by Crazee grrls 4lyfe
Summary: Written by SodaNDallysgrl410 and PreppyKrissy. Everyone's favorite greasers get teleported into the year 2006. They meet new friends, fnd out dirty little secrets, and have the time of there lives. But will they ever return to their home? COMPLETED!
1. I So Hate You

Hi all, this story was brought to you by, SodaNDally'sgrl410 and the awesome PreppyKrissy! Which if you put our names together, Nicki+Krissy, it equals Kiki! Lol We hope you all enjoy the story because we worked real hard on it.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except Taissa and Marissa…

_Chapter 1: I So Hate You_

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was a hot July day of the year 1967. The whole day I tried to keep myself from dehydrating, so Johnny and I went to the movie house to cool off. When the movie ended it was about 7:00 PM, I didn't have to be home until dusk. So Johnny had the idea of hanging out in the lot, where we usually just relax. Once we got there we laid down under a tree, trying to escape from the heat. We fell asleep for about half an hour and when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I woke up Johnny and he was amazed by the view too. I could never tell my friends about my passion for sunsets; just Johnnycake and my brother Sodapop. It was about 9:00 PM when we decided to head for my house. I took out a weed and handed one to Johnny, Sodapop always told me I was the weed addict in the family; I guess he was right. Once we stepped onto my block, all I heard was arguing going on. Usually there is loud music being played from my house, but today was different. I looked at Johnny and he shrugged his shoulders. We decided to run instead of walking, to find out what all the commotion was about. Once I stepped onto my porch I threw my cigarette on the ground and smashed it with my shoe, Johnny did the same thing. I opened the door and saw Sodapop sitting at the dinner table, Dallas was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Two-Bit was slouched on the armchair watching television.

"What's going on, you guys?" I asked as me and Johnny walked in.

"You know, just us guys talking." Two-Bit said not taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"Yeah, then why was there yelling?" Johnny said digging his fists into his jacket pocket.

"Two-Bit just got back from date with his "blonde" girlfriend and he said he saw Sylvia with another guy." Soda said giggling at the thought of Two-Bit and one of his many "blondes".

"She was probably with a friend or something." Dallas said looking more steamed then ever.

"Yeah when pigs fly and Two-Bit finally dates a red head." Soda said chuckling at his own remark.

"Oh yeah, and what about your broad? I didn't want to tell you this, man, but I saw Sandy and another guy making out at The Nightly Double." Dally said making hand gestures while he talked.

Soda froze and his face went blank. "Stop lying Dally. I know Sandy would never do that to me." Soda didn't want to believe the horrible truth he heard from his greaser buddy.

"I'm sorry, man. But it's the truth." Dallas said smirking a little, seeing that he got pay back for what Soda said about Sylvia and the mystery man. Johnny and I sat down on the couch and just watched Soda and Dallas engage in an argument.

"Sandy would never do that! Maybe Sylvia would do something like that but not Sandy!" Soda yelled. My eyes widened, Soda is sure gonna get it now. Dallas also widened his eyes at that statement Soda yelled out.

"You son of a bitch, tell me you did not just say that!" Dally got up from the couch's arm and Soda then got up from his seat too.

"Did I stutter?" Soda was out of his mind. I thought for sure that Dallas was going to knock Soda's teeth out. Soda and Dally were only inches away from each other. Then Dally suddenly grabbed Soda by his shirt collar.

"I dare you to say that again." Dally had this evil grin on his face. I couldn't face Soda and Dally start to brawl.

"Guys stop it!" I yelled. I didn't want any blood action here and now. Dally, Soda, and Two-Bit both looked at me. Dallas dropped Soda and Two-Bit continued to watch T.V.

"C'mon Soda, stop bothering Dal. It's not his fault Sandy would cheat on you." Johnny said. My face went white, but I also felt this sudden rage of anger inside me.

"Watch your mouth Johnnycake. Sandy ain't a tramp like Sylvia." I couldn't believe I said that. But I didn't bother to look at Dal. This was my first argument with Johnny; my best friend.

"Why don't you shut your trap! You can't go siding with Soda even if he is your brother. Dallas is just speaking the truth." Johnny was actually sticking up for Dallas.

"Ponyboy, shut up. I can handle this argument with Dallas on my own." Soda said. I was helping Soda and now he is telling me to shut up, what kind of brother does that! I was pissed off.

"I'm sticking up for you! Maybe Sandy did cheat on you! With the attitude you're giving me, and the attitude you probably gave her too!" I was fighting with my brother now, this is unreal. Soda was now just a few inches away from me, just how he was with Dally. I pushed him to back off and then he pushed me harder. I fell on Johnny and then he pushed me too, I felt like a tether ball.

"Johnny I don't need your pity either!" Dallas said finally butting into the conversation. Johnny couldn't take it anymore he just left the house in a hurry. Then Dallas smacked his forehead and cussed us out before leaving the house too. Two-Bit then got up and had an angry look on his face, he was heading out the door as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Soda asked sitting at the dinner table again. Two-Bit stopped in his tracks and turned to face us.

"First off, you start talking shit about my "blondes" and second I can barely watch the t.v. with all of the arguing that is going on." After his little speech, Two-Bit turned around and hurried out the door. Soda shook his head at Two-Bit's stupidity. I stood in front of the kitchen's entrance trying to grasp all that happened. Then Soda roughly got up from where he sat, he actually knocked down the chair when he got up. He walked into the kitchen, pushed me aside, and headed towards our room. I was too pissed off at him and at everyone to sleep in the same room as him so I decided to sleep on the couch. I hoped everything would turn back to normal in the morning but what was I in for a surprise…


	2. Strangers In The House

_Chapter 2: Strangers In The House_

**Taissa's POV (Tie-e-ssa)**

It was just another hot summer day here in New York, where my fraternal twin sister Marissa and I live. Our parents were off on another trip somewhere with friends, Paris I think. Marissa might be my twin sister, but we couldn't be more different. She has always been mommy's little princess, while I was the son daddy never had. Maury has long brown hair, when I have medium length jet black hair. She wears hers down, I wear mine up, you get the gist of it. But the most surprising thing is that even though we're so different, we get along great. We just got home from our last day of school and darted up the stairs to our room as we usually do everyday.

"So what do you want to do tonight Riss?" I asked, as I do everyday at this time.

"Let's watch The Outsiders!" she suggested happily as she plopped down on our bed.

Now even though we may be different, that's one thing we definitely agree on because I have this mega crush on Rob Lowe, and she has one on Matt Dillon. Its funny cause one side of our room has pictures of Matt, while the other has posters of Rob.

"Alrighty, I'll go get it." I said as I got the dvd from the dvd case and put it in the player.

As the movie started, I took a seat next to her on the bed and we both began to mouth the lines as the actors said them. We got up until the part where Ponyboy ran away, and then we fell asleep. I thought that everything would be the same when we woke up, but boy was I wrong…

**Marissa's POV**

I woke up to a loud banging noise and someone swearing really loud. I turned over to see if maybe Tai fell off the bed, and was surprised by who I saw standing in front of me. It was a tall dark headed boy who was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown leather jacket. For some reason he looked really familiar and I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. Then it hit me, it was Matt Dillon!

Holy shit…" I said in shock as I fell off the bed.

"What the hell?" Tai said sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"It's Matt Dillon!" I exclaimed.

"What's Matt Dillon? On your wall, yes I know." Taissa said and sat up on our bed.

"No idiot, in our room!" I yelled frustrated and pointed the the boy that was standing at the foot of the bed.

She looked at him in and slapped herself in the face hard to wake herself up.

"Holy shit…" she said in awe

"That's what I said." I said as I got up from the floor and sat back on the bed.

"Ok, who the fuck is Matt Dillon and why are you broads lookin at me that way?" the boy asked, sounding irritated.

"I'm gonna go splash some water on my face." Tai said as she got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

I just stared at the boy who I thought was Matt Dillon, and felt myself blush even though it was dark and couldn't see it.

About two seconds later, Tai came screaming and running back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong" I asked frantically.

"Rob Lowe is in the bathroom!" she screamed.

All of a sudden, another boy who from what I could see in the dark, had on a flannel and jeans, came running in our room.

I turned on the lamp that was on the dresser beside the bed, and there stood a boy who was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He had greased back, light brown hair, and was wearing a red flannel.

"Why did you go off runnin like that" he asked gently and looked around the room.

When his eyes came across the other boy, they lit up with anger.

"What are you doing here Dallas?" he asked angrily.

"Dallas, as in Dallas Winston?" I asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out doll." he smirked.

"Oh and let me guess, next he's gonna say his name is Sodapop. Yeah and who are your brothers, Ponyboy and Darry?" Tai scoffed.

"Well actually, yeah, how did you know?" Soda asked.

"Oh shit…"

_**I hope you guys liked it, we did! Please remember to review, and we'll love you forever! No flames!**_


	3. Secrets And Lies

_Chapter 3: Secrets And Lies_

Taissa's POV

I was still amazed that the actual Sodapop Curtis A.K.A Rob Lowe was in my room. Rob, or should i say Sodapop was arguing with the guy who looked like Matt Dillon, also known as Dallas.

"Answer the question, Dal! Why are you here?" Soda said looking angier then ever. He looked even hotter when he was pissed off, but something inside of me still wasn't too excited about Soda's arrival. Recently i broke up with my boyfriend; Andrew. I have been dating him for almost a year already, but he told me that he didn't feel anything for me anymore. I was totally heart broken, especially since right after we broke up, he started to date the class's number one tramp. She goes by the name, Angelica. I hated her so badly, but if Andrew felt something for her, I could do nothing more then just wish them luck in their relationship. While I was daydreaming about my Ex, Dallas and Soda were arguing louder and louder. My head started to ache, I couldn't take it anymore and neither could my sister, by looks of it, she looked like her head was going to explode.

"Shut up!" Me and Marissa both yelled. Soda and Dally stopped and stared at us.

"Where are we exactly? And why are there so many pictures of me on your wall?" Dally said scanning the room inch by inch.

"You guys are in our bed room." Marissa explained.

"Yeah, and there are so many pictures of you because my sister has a crush on you--" Right after I said that Marissa hit me on the head. I giggled and then grinned at her.

"How did we get here?" Soda asked looking at us like he was out of his mind. He didn't seem too happy about being somewhere he didn't know. Then we all heard some people talk pretty loud downstairs. Marissa and I both looked at each and jumped off the bed. I was the first one out the bedroom door, followed by Maury, Dally, and Soda. Once I reached the bottom step of the staircase, I turned on the light and what I saw surprised me. My eyes widened. I saw Ponyboy coming out of the living room, Johnny was standing by door, and Two-Bit came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey, that's our father's booze!" Marissa yelled from the top of the staircase. Two-Bit then spit out the beer.

"Who are you two?" Two-Bit exclaimed. He looked around the kitchen to make sure no one else he didn't know was going to pop out.

"Hey Maury, that's Two-Bit!" I yelled.

Two-Bit gave me one of his famous grins. "How do you know my name?" He put down the beer and walked closer to me and my sister.

"Okay, everyone follow me into the living room." I said. Once I reached the entrance of the living room, Ponyboy was standing right next to me. "Hey Pony!" I yelped.

He jumped in surprise. "How do you know my---" he began.

"Your name. Umm I'll explain everything in the living room. After I sat on the couch and rested my feet on the coffee table, I eyed every single guy. Once they were all in the living, they all started arguing again. Marissa then jumped down next to me.

"Wonder what they're fighting about?" Marissa whispered to me.

"There's only one way to find out." I said. I stood on the coffee table and made a loud whistle to get their attention. "People! Why are you fighting?" They all stared at me as if they never seen a loud mouth girl before.

"You wouldn't understand." Dally said scoffing at me. I got pissed off. I knew almost everything to know about The Outsiders, what could I possibly not understand.

"You wanna bet!" I said giving him one of my dirty looks. Marissa then pulled my arm "Calm down Tai. You know how they are." she said.

"Well..." I said trying to convince them to tell me their problem.

"Sylvia is a skank and so is Sandy." Two-Bit said simply. Dallas and Soda turned to Two-Bit. Oh boy, here we go again with the arguing.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What did they do?" I probably could solve their problem. Me and Maury watched and read The Outsiders a ton of times, there was nothing we didn't know about them. I guess you can say we are a tad obsessed.

"Supposedly Sandy was caught making out with another guy." Soda said looking at the ground.

"And my broad, Sylvia was caught with another guy too." Dally said crossing his arms.

"Oh, but they did cheat on you guys." Marissa said from behind me. We all turned to face her. "Hold on a sec." She ran to our room and got The Outsiders book. "Take a look" She handed Soda and Dally the page where it said that Sylvia cheated on Dal and Sandy got impregnated by another guy.

"How can we believe you?" Dallas said not taking his eyes off the book, "and where did you get this book?"

"That's how it goes, buddy. Maybe you just can't handle the truth." I teased him.

Dallas then turned over to his friends. "Hey man, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass."

Soda also wanted to join this confession "Yeah, I'm sorry too Dal. And to you too Pony. And all you other guys. I didn't mean to act that way."

"Its' okay Soda" Ponyboy got closer to his brother, and Soda then grabbed Pony and gave him a nuggy on the head.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" Marissa squealed.

"Hey, is this how you know our names?" Soda said looking at me.

"Yep! I hope you don't take it in a stalker kind of way." Marissa said scratching her head. Dallas then threw the book backwards and walked close up to Maury.

"And what's your name?" He said giving her his hand. Maury turned red, and it took her awhile before she said "Marissa"

"Are you sisters?" Ponyboy finally said something to us.

"Yep. That's Marissa and I'm Taissa." I said sitting back down on the couch. Soda looked at me and smiled. I couldn't resist, I had to smile back.

"So where exactly are we?" Two-Bit said. At first I hadn't noticed Two-Bit said something, I was looking at Soda and he was looking at me back. He grinned at me and then I felt my face get hot.

"Uhh you guys are in New York City." I said shaking my head trying to get Soda's gorgeous face out of my mind.

"New York?" Dally then swerved around. "This place was my home town."

"Yeah, we know." Marissa said smirking. Dally looked at Maury and whispered something in her ear. I saw Maury's face turn bright red once again. I cocked an eye brow at her and she just grinned at me.

"You guys are home alone?" Johnny said. I almost forgot Johnny was even here. Poor Johnny, he should speak up more.

"Yeah, we're alone. Our parents are in Paris for awhile." I said while yawning. "You guys sure came at a great time." I said sarcastically, checking the clock; it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Sorry to barge in on you two like this." Soda said scratching his head. "So can we crash here for the night?"

I gave a huge grin "Yeah! Of course!" The thought of my ex-boyfriend was out of my mind now, but I wasn't sure if making a move on Soda was such a good idea.

"We have two guest rooms, and one person can sleep in the living room." I said trying to get everyone comfortable. Okay now everyone ended up like this: Ponyboy and Johnny had the two guest rooms and Two-Bit decided to sleep in the living room. All who were left was Sodapop and Dallas.

"You guys can sleep in our room, but on the floor." Marissa said mockingly but she was actually serious.

"How about you and me share the bed, baby." Dally said holding Maury by her waist.

"Ha! You wish!" Maury said and then daintily walked up the staircase, Dally followed right behind her. Soda was right behind me, then right before I was going to go up the stairs I felt his arms go around me.

"So where do I sleep?" he whispered into my ear. I felt chills go down my spine.

Then I turned around and looked at him. "You are going to sleep on the floor." I sounded pretty bitchy but I couldn't help it. I turned off the lights and then headed up the staircase with Soda right behind me. We put blankets and pillows on the bedroom floor. Dallas was on Maury's side of the bed and Soda was on my side of the bed. Maury turned off the lights and everyone but I fell asleep. My eyes were still opened, I was staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe Sodapop was actually right here with me, that was unbelievable. I wanted to see him before I fell asleep, so I bent down to look at him, and to my surprise he was awake too.

"You're not tired?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but your floor is not that comfortable." He said sitting up. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Do you wanna sleep with me on my bed?" I must have been out of my mind, but he didn't look too comfortable, so I felt bad. His eyes widened and he grinned at me.

"For real? You want me to sleep with you?" He said getting all excited.

"Yeah, but just to sleep. No funny business...yet." I smiled at him sweetly. Then he got out of his covers and jumped on my bed. He laid down next to me, and being the sweet guy that he is, he put his arm around me. I grabbed his arm gently and held it while I fell asleep. It wasn't until long that I saw Dallas jump on Maury's bed, I guess she had the same bright idea as me. The air conditioner was on and it felt extremely cold in the room. I moved closer to Soda, trying to get warm. He squeezed me, not too hard but just right, and he held me close to him. Then I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Breakfast Club

_Chapter 4: The Breakfast Club _

Marissa's POV

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes through the window of our bedroom, and reluctantly got up from the warm spot underneath the covers in my bed. I stretched to wake my body up, and headed downstairs into the kitchen, where voices were coming from. When entered I was surprised to see Sodapop and my sister joking and laughing together as they made breakfast. She hadn't laughed like that or talked that much, with a guy especially, since she broke up with that scumbag Andrew. Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny were setting the table, when Dallas strolled in dripping wet wearing a towel, and may I add, looking mighty fine.

"Hey babe." He said as he took a cigarette out from the pack of Kools that were on the kitchen counter, and lit it.

I blushed, looking down at myself, and remembered that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of my Met's jersey….and, nothing else.

I quickly ran back up the stairs and into my room, to take a shower and get changed. I began to undress when I heard the door open. I turned around to see who it was, and to my horror, it was Dallas.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I screamed, and covered myself with my bed sheet.

"Calm down, its not like I've never seen a naked girl before. I've seen tons." He said nonchalantly.

"You must be so proud." I said sarcastically, and sat down on my bed.

Dally walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "I am." He whispered in my ear, which sent chills down my naked back.

"So, how bout I lock that door, and me and you can have some alone time?" Dal said seductively.

God he is so gorgeous, it is so hard to say no, but for the sake of my virginity I must.

"How bout when hell freezes over." I said with attitude, and glared deep into his cold, dark brown eyes.

Dally glared right back even harder, as if challenging me, and leaned in to kiss me when Taissa walked in.

Taissa's POV

I went upstairs to tell Marissa that breakfast was almost ready, and when I walked in our room, she was sitting on the bed wrapped in a bed sheet, leaning in to kiss Dally.

"Get your ass away from my sister!" I yelled angrily at Dally.

Now I didn't mean to be a bitch, but she is my baby sister, since I was born two minutes before her, so that entitles me to boss her around for the rest of her natural born life. Also it means that I have to look out for her for the rest of mine.

"Alright, calm down there Medusa." He said putting his hands up in fake surrender.

"I'll see you later babe." Dal said and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Marissa looked ashamed, and stared at the floor to avoid the angry expression on my face. Maury has always been very sensitive, so anytime she stared at the floor like that, I knew she was either sad or mad. And this time I think it was a little bit of both.

I sighed hard and took a seat next to her.

"What happened?" I said, trying my best to sound calm.

"I went upstairs to take a shower-" before she could finish her sentence, I interrupted her.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" I asked suspiciously.

I read how dangerous Dallas was, and wouldn't be surprised if rape was one of the many things listed in his police record.

"Of course not!" Marissa said defensively.

"Thank God!" I said in relief.

"You're such a drama queen." She laughed.

"Just shut up and finish your story." I ordered.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" she said, emphasizing the rudely part.

"I began to get changed, when he came in and started flirting with me, that's all!"

"That better be all." I playfully threatened, shaking my fist at her, which caused us both to bust up laughing.

After we both finally caught our breath from laughing so hard, I went back downstairs to eat breakfast as she took a shower and got dressed. As I walked in the kitchen, the boys were serving the breakfast Soda and I made, green eggs and chocolate cake. I made the chocolate cake, since I knew it was Soda and the other guy's favorite, while Sodapop made his famous green eggs. Even though I was still a little heartbroken from my breakup with Andrew and didn't plan on getting involved with someone for a while, there was something about Soda that made me want to change that. I took a seat next to him at the kitchen table, when Marissa came skipping down the stairs and sat down next to Dally, who was seated on the left of Soda.

Since Soda and I made breakfast, after we were through eating, Marissa and Pony washed the dishes, while Two-Bit and Johnny dried them. Dallas on the other hand just sat on the counter checking out my sister, since it was "not tuff to do chores."

While everyone else wasn't paying attention, Sodapop and I slipped into the living room and started to talk. He told me about how much he loved Sandy, and that it is so hard to believe that after all that time she could cheat on him. I told him about Andrew and how it was just as equally heartbreaking, when he broke up with me for that bitch Angelica. With Soda I felt like I could tell him anything because we really understood what the other had gone through. And one thing was definitely for sure, we were both ready to move on….

_**Again, thanks for reading, and we hope you like it, and remember to review!**_


	5. New York, New York!

_Chapter 5: New York, New York!_

Taissa's POV

Soda and I both got off on the right foot. He is a real sweet guy too, and we both had relationship problems. He just had his heart broken by that tramp, Sandy. I got dumped by my asshole of a boyfriend, Andrew. The thing I loved most about Soda was that he always found a way to make me laugh, I really like that in a guy; a sense of humor. While I was sitting on the couch, he took a seat next to me. He kept getting closer and closer, and that made me apprehensive. We talked for awhile, and we were alone too. Maury, Dally, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit were all in the kitchen doing the dishes, except for Dally though. Dally can never become a house cleaner for a living, that's for sure.

"I still can't believe Sandy would do that to me. I mean I would never have dreamed of doing that to her." Soda sounded depressed again. I hate when people are upset, I had to cheer him up.

"Sandy is a bitch. I mean you're a real hot- - I mean a cool guy." I said trying to cover up my emotions for him.

"Did you say I was hot?" He said grinning at me. I immediately felt my face get real hot; it was probably as red as a tomato. Soda was then getting closer to me, I think he was going to kiss me there for a minute, but Maury then came running into the living room.

"Hey Tai- - Oh, whoops! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said examining Soda, who was practically on top of me. I pushed Soda off.

"What's wrong Maury?" I said.

"We'll, I was thinking of bringing the guys shopping and we can take them on a tour around Manhattan." She said jumping up and down. Then I saw Dally come behind her and pick her up.

"Hey babe, why are you so jumpy?" Dally said putting her down and giving her a squeezing hug.

"We are taking you guys sight seeing and on a shopping spree!" She said letting go from Dally's bear hug. Dallas gave her this look, it made me laugh. It was like he was saying 'what the fuck? A shopping spree?'

"Isn't a shopping spree meant for girls?" Dally said sitting down on the couch. Maury rolled her eyes and pulled Dally off the couch.

"C'mon you guys. Let's get moving!" Maury said. After everyone knew what to do, we were all out the door by 2:30 PM. We first went Northstrums, the shopping department.

Marissa's POV 

Everyone went their separate ways. Ponyboy and Johnny went walking around, on their own, Two-Bit found a blonde to "befriend", Taissa was on her own but Soda then followed her, so they're shopping together, I guess. And as for me, I was alone, until I saw Dallas standing right next to me.

"Let's go looking for some clothes for you." I said looking at him. He's got to get rid of those 60's clothes. It's been out of style for awhile. While I was walking around, trying to find the right clothes for him, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he smiled at me, he's really not that bad of a person like the book says he is. After an hour or so everyone met at the cash register. Apparently Tai and I have to pay for the clothes, since the guys didn't bring any money. Dallas really didn't care, but Soda kept bugging Tai about it. He kept saying that, it isn't right for a girl to pay for the guy's stuff. Tai told him to shut up, and he did, but then he grabbed her hand and didn't let go of it.

"Hey Tai, what did you get?" I asked her, once she was done paying.

"T-Shirts and some jeans for Soda, and a belly top and a jean skirt for me." She said smiling at the clothes she bought for herself, "What about you?"

"I got T-shirts and pants for Dal. And as for me, I got this cute tank top and this frilly skirt."

"Aww that's cute where'd you find that?" Tai said. Her eyes widened when she saw my clothes.

"C'mon, what about the sight seeing you guys were talking about?" Ponyboy said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Alright Pony, we'll go." Tai said taking a step, but then froze, "Where's Two-Bit?"

"Oh yeah, he's with some blonde." I said eyeing the store. Oh boy, Two-Bit is gone, he better not mention anything about him being from a book. And if people find out he is the young Emilio Estevez they'll go berserk. Then, after about five minutes, we see Two-bit holding hands with some blonde haired girl.

"Who's you friend?" Soda asked looking girl.

"Her name is Stacey." Two-bit said smiling at the girl.

"You were right Keith. Your friends are really cute!" She squealed. I saw Tai's face when Stacey approached Soda; her eyes looked like they had flames in them.

"Watch yourself, Barbie, Soda isn't interested." I never seen Tai act this way, not even around her ex; Andrew. Two-Bit looked at Tai as if he was saying 'Cool it!'

"Let's get going" I said trying to change the subject. Stacey was being called by the rest of friends and had to leave Two-Bit. He said good-bye and gave her a good-bye kiss.

"Geeze Two-Bit, you just met her…" Tai said. Two-Bit just grinned.

Taissa's POV 

We started walking down the sidewalk. I started to tease Dally about the littlest things. It was fun making fun of Dal. But I went a little too far, and I was being chased by him. I ran pass some guy, and Dally was looking back at Maury, so he didn't see the guy in front of him and bumped into him.

"Shit! Watch where you're going!" Dally yelled.

"What the fuck?" The guy said and stared at Dallas in shock. After getting a good look at him, I saw that the man was actually Matt Dillon! Oh shit, we better take Dally and the rest of the gang out of here.

"C'mon, Dal! Let's go look over there." Maury pulled Dally, and I had to convince the other guys to follow. "Bye Matt, I love your movies, you're so hot!" she screamed as we ran.

Once we got to a safe spot, where Matt Dillon wasn't in sight, Dally shot us with questions.

"Who was that? Why does he look like me?" Dally asked. Maury whispered something in his ear which made him smile and stay quiet the rest of the way.

We started to walk around the harbor. Soda was holding my hand, while Dallas was doing the same with Maury. I looked around and saw the tour boat exiting its passengers.

"Hey let's go on the tour boat." Maury said, suggesting to the others. In The Outsiders we didn't read anything saying that the greasers were scared of boats or water, so it sounded like a good idea. They all agreed and we entered the boat.

I was excited about the tour. I've been on it before with Maury, and it was fun. Once we set sail, we all were on the bow of the boat. Maury was pretending to be Rose from Titanic, and Dally kept teasing her, about trying to push her into the water. I looked down at the water and saw some fish go by. Soda was next to me the whole time. I saw Maury and Dally on the other side, they were making out.

"Hey, give her some air, will ya?" I said ignorantly. Dally stopped, paused for a minute, and then came up to me.

"I know you the big sister and all but, you don't have to baby-sit her every minute." Dally said.

"I don't give a shit." I pushed him hard and then he pushed me against the rails of the boat.

"Leave her alone, Dallas!" I heard Soda say trying to push Dally away from me. Dally accidentally turned around real quick and knocked me off the boat. The rails securing people from not falling off the boat wasn't so secure after all.

"Oh shit!" Dally said aloud. The boat stopped moving, and I didn't remember much that was going on aboard the boat. I was splashing; trying not to drown. The next thing I see is someone falling down too; it was Maury. We both started are best not to go under water.

"If you're trying to rescue me, you're not doing a good job at it!" I yelled trying to stay afloat.

"I wasn't going to jump off. I ran to see what had happened 'cause Soda and Dally were arguing with each other. When I looked down at the water I saw you, and then Soda and Dally were getting physical and accidentally pushed me off." Maury said, while splashing. After awhile Dally and Soda both came raging into the water.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, you're not hurt are you?" Dally asked Maury.

"Just get us out of the water!" Marissa and I both yelled. Once we got back on the boat the captain started yelling at us for being stupid retards for being so close to the rails. Dally cussed him out so good, it put a smirk on our faces. Soda gave me his red flannel and Dallas gave Maury his leather jacket. It wasn't long until the tour was over. Ponyboy and Two-Bit kept teasing us about falling off the boat, and the two bone heads that pushed us off. We got back to our house and we all sat in the living room. I was cuddled up next Soda, while Maury snuggled under Dallas's jacket with Dally's arm over her shoulder. We had nothing else planned…


	6. Summer Nights

_**Hi all, Kiki here. Thanks again for reading and reviewing our little story, we really appreciate it! Please remember to review and tell us what you think! On to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: We're not worthy, we're not worthy! We don't own The Outsiders! **_

_Chapter 6: Summer Nights_

Marissa's POV

"Okay, are we just gonna sit around here the rest of night and do nothing, or are we gonna actually do something productive?" Taissa asked sarcastically.

"Well, what do you think we should do smartass?" I said with attitude.

"How bout we watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Ok which one?"

"Grease!" Tai exclaimed excitedly.

"Grease, that sound like something soc's call us." Two-Bit joked.

"No, it's a real good movie, I think you boys would like it." I lied.

I knew that they would probably end up hating it, since it was a musical, but Tai and I loved it, so we were gonna watch it whether they liked it or not.

"Go put it in Maury." Taissa said as she handed the dvd case to me.

I took the dvd out of the case and put it into the player. At first the boys seemed interested in it, but by the time Summer Nights rolled around they had just about enough. Two Bit had taken Pony and Johnny out to get something to eat, and it also didn't help that the main character was named Sandy.

"This movie fucking blows." Dally growled.

"Oh shut up, you could take some lessons from Danny Zuko." I said.

"Oh yeah, like what, prance around like a fag and bone some Australian chick. No way." He said mockingly.

Taissa's POV

While Marissa and Dally were having their little spat, Soda started to look depressed.

"What's wrong Sodapop?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Sandy." He said sadly.

"Oh." I said disappointedly.

"No, not like that. I was just thinking about how I'm gonna break up with her when or if, we ever get back home." Soda said reassuringly.

"Thank goodness, you had me worried there for a second there." I said relieved and nuzzled my head further into his neck.

I turned to look at Maury, and once again she and Dally were going at it.

"Jesus, he's gonna suffocate her." I told Soda.

"Yeah, they have been doing a lot lately." He laughed.

Then before I could react, Soda began to kiss me passionately on the lips, and we began to heavily make out.

Dally and Maury stopped making out, and just stared at us in awe.

Marissa's POV 

"See I told you all your sister needed was a good la-" Dally began to say, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"You even finish that sentence and you'll be sorry." I threatened.

"Well it's true!" he said defensively.

_**Sorry this was a short chapter, but I thought it would be good to end it here, and have Krissy continue with it. Ok well thanks for reading again, and remember to review!**_


	7. Summer Lovin'

_Chapter 7: Summer Lovin'_

Taissa's POV

I felt a warm, bright, light on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings; I was in my room. The last thing I remembered was me, Maury, Dally, and Soda all got tipsy right after the movie _Grease._ It was a lot of fun too. It started out, when Maury brought the bottle of Baileys to the living room, that actually belonged to our father. We invited Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny to join us, but they went straight to bed, what party-poopers. I wiggled out of the covers and found Soda lying down next to me on my bed. My eyes widened at the thought of me and Soda doing something while we were drunk. I shook my head and tried to forget about it, but I had a serious headache so I didn't want to shake my head so much. I got up and went to the bathroom; I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then got out of the bathroom. I went back to my room and saw everyone still asleep, so I went to Ponyboy's room to see if he was awake.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I said as I walked into the guest room. He greeted me with a smile and sat up.

"'Morning Tai, how you feeling? Heard you got drunk last night." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, well I guess we just got bored and decided to half a drink. Did you happen to know how drunk I was?" I hope I didn't make a total fool of myself while I was tipsy.

"No, you were just dizzy and stumbled a lot. Except for that, you seemed normal." Ponyboy said putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and smiled, thank the lord for not making a fool of myself in front of Soda.

Marissa's POV

I was having a nice dream about me and my band making it to the big tops. We were at the MTV movie awards and we just won an award for one of our great songs. I was about to speak on the microphone when I felt something really hard fall on me. I woke up and saw Dally's arm resting on my stomach. If he wasn't so hot while he was asleep I would've pushed him off. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I did my usual routine in the morning, and then I went downstairs and found Ponyboy and Johnny making breakfast and, Two-Bit drinking beer. I greeted them and then walked into the living room and saw Soda laying down on the couch and Tai swallowing an aspirin with some water.

"Hey guys!" I said and sat down next to Tai.

"Good morning" Soda said cheerfully. In a few minutes Dally came downstairs and sat on the couch's arm right next to me.

"So, what do we got planned for today?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't we go to Coney Island?" I suggested.

"What the hell is Coney Island?" Dally exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, Dal? It's an island where they sell ice cream cones." Two-Bit then started to crack up.

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" Dally yelled, "Smartass…" he mumbled under his breath. Two-Bit laughed some more and then sat down on the floor beside the couch.

"So what is this Coney Island place?" Ponyboy said walking into the living room.

"It's an amusement park." Tai said. Their expressions on their faces changed from 'What the hell?' to 'oh cool an amusement park!' By 12:30 everyone was ready to leave. We took the train and bus and by the time Dally already started to complain we already made it to the amusement park.

"Well here we are!" I said as I got on line to pay for the tickets. I was going for pay for Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit while Tai paid for Soda and Ponyboy. I had more money saved up then Tai so I decided to pay for three people other then myself. Once we all paid, the guys were filled with amazement. It was as if they never been to an amusement park before; well I never read anything about them ever being in an amusement park so I wouldn't know. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit ran off together, I guess to go on some rides. Tai was with Soda, they looked so cute together. And I was left with the one and only Dallas Winston. This would be an interesting day with him, seeing that he never been to Coney Island before.

Taissa's POV

Soda and I went on this really kool ride, I forgot what it was called but I named it the rainbow ride 'cause it was rainbow colored. It did a 360 and would spin around and go up and down. I thought I was going to be sick once I got off, but I was just dizzy. Soda got all hyped and wanted to ride it again, but I convinced him to go on other rides before going on the ride twice. We went on fast rides; it was fun 'cause, if I got real scared I could just hold onto Soda. Once we got tired of all the fast rides, we decided to go on the Ferris wheel. While we were on the Ferris wheel Soda decided to play bad and started to jump and shake the cart we were in.

Soda! Stop it! I don't wanna die young!" I yelled. Soda laughed and started to jump higher and shake rougher. Then we heard the guy who controlled the ride talking on a megaphone.

"We will stop the ride until you control yourself!' The man said. I looked down and then at Soda. He grinned at me as if he planned on getting us stuck on the very top. He came closer to me, and then when I least expected it he kissed me. We started to heavily make out, but I remembered that the guy would leave us up here if we kept moving, and I didn't feel real comfortable. So I pushed Soda softly and stepped back.

"Let's wait until we get home 'kay?" I winked at him.

He got all excited and then he yelled to the guy, "Okay we'll stop moving. Just bring us down!" I started to chuckle and then minutes later we got off the ride.

Marissa's POV

The first thing me and Dally did was play all the games Coney Island had to offer. At first I was teasing Dally about this game that you have to test your strength.

"I bet you can't ring that bell, Dal. You ain't strong enough." I teased. Dally gave me a smirk and walked to the game. He grabbed the mallet and hit the base as hard as possible to make that bell ring. It rung and I clapped with joy; Dally picked out a stuffed animal and then gave it to me.

"Aww thanks Dally!" I squealed and gave him a small kiss.

We won a lot of games and collected a bunch of prizes. Then Dally felt like going on ride, and he picked the one ride that I wouldn't choose to ride with him alone. It was called 'The Tunnel of Love' I was a little worried about that ride; I didn't know what Dal would do with me in there. But I couldn't say no to him, I hate him as my weakness. We went on the ride and right when we got on that stupid swan boat we started to make out. Once the ride was over the sun was already going down. Everyone met up at the entrance. Two-Bit came back with a blonde headed girl holding his hand, Johnny and Ponyboy were holding a whole bunch of food, and Tai was holding a cute medium sized teddy bear in one hand and was holding Soda's hand in the other. Dally and I were holding all the prizes that we won; I would say everyone had a fun day. Hopefully the day wouldn't end boring, maybe me and Tai could plan on going out once we got home.


	8. Baby Give It Up

**_Hi all_**, **_thanks again for reading the story, we really appreciate all your reviews!_**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Taissa and Marissa, so nobody can sue us. HA!**_

_Chapter 8: Baby Give It Up_

Dally's POV

Once we got back to the house, I decided tonight was the night that Marissa and I were going to have sex. But with her sister breathing down our necks it would never happen, so I have to set up a distraction. And who would walk in the house after me but Soda, the perfect diversion for Tai.

"Hey Dr. Pepper, I need to talk to you for a sec." I said and pulled him by his arm into the bathroom to tell him about my great plan.

"Sure Dal, what's up?" he said cheerfully.

"I need you to do me a favor. I want you to distract Taissa, so I can have some alone time with Marissa." I said and smiled slyly.

"Gee Dally, I don't think that is such a tuff idea. I mean what am I supposed to do to distract her anyway?" Soda said doubtfully, scratching his head.

"I'm sure you could think of somethin' Soda." I said and winked at him.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two ok in there?" Marissa asked in between giggles.

"Yeah babe, we'll be right out."

"Now are you gonna do this for me or no?" I asked Sodapop.

"Yeah I guess so." He said reluctantly and opened the door.

He walked over to Tai and whispered something in her ear that made her get up from the couch and follow him into one of the guest bedrooms. I took Marissa who was still by the bathroom door, by the hand, led her into her room and locked the door. She sat on the bed and looked so beautiful with her curly hair all in her face and in her jean skirt and pink tank top. Damn Marissa really was a breeze. (A/N: That's 60's slang for attractive girl.)

"So Dal, what are we doing in here alone? You know Taissa will have a baby if she catches you in here, especially with the door locked."

"Tai ain't gonna catch us, she's busy doing something with Soda." I informed her.

"Well still, you really shouldn't be in here." Marissa said.

"And why not?' I asked walking closer toward her.

"You know why." Maury smirked.

When I reached to where she was on the bed, I began kissing her and gently pushed her down on the bed to where I was on top of her. We began making out pretty heavily, when I took my shirt off. Next her shirt came off and we continued making out.

Taissa's POV

A little while after we got home from Coney Island, Dally and Soda went into the bathroom to talk. When they came back out, Soda sat next to me on the couch and whispered about how I promised that when we got home I would kiss him. So fulfilling that promise, I got up from the couch and headed into one of the empty guest rooms so we could be alone. As soon as we got in the room we started making out and ended up on the bed. Before I knew it, my hands were entangled in his now grease free hair, and he was taking off his shirt. I thought that Rob Lowe looked gorgeous with his shirt off in the movie, and quickly found out that Soda looked even better. As Soda began sucking on my neck, I started to think about what Marissa was doing while I was with Soda. I got my answer when I heard moaning come from her room. I quickly pushed Soda off of me and darted to her room. I tried to open the door, and just as I expected, it was locked. I then took the clip that was in my hair and used the pointy part to unlock the door. I opened it, and found Dallas and my sister half naked, heavily making out and him touching her in places he shouldn't be.

"What the hell is going on her?" I screamed.

I must have scared them, cause they were so startled that they fell off the bed.

"Jesus Christ woman, don't you knock?" Dal asked as he and my sister got up and put back on their shirts.

"Dallas, I would really suggest you get out of this room now, if you don't want me to kill you with my bare hands." I threatened.

"Oh what, you weren't having fun with Soda?" he asked sounding disgustingly cocky.

"That's none of your business." I said sternly.

Then out of nowhere, Two Bit came into the room with in a towel looking like he just came out of the shower.

"So I take it Dal's and Soda's plan didn't work?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"What plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know the one they were talking about in the bathroom while I was in the shower. About laying you girls." Two-Bit said dumbly.

Not even a second later I saw Marissa punch Dally hard in the face, and run out of the room crying.

"Tai I-" Soda began to say, but I cut him off.

"No, you stay away from me. I would have expected something like this from Dallas, but not you. I thought you were different from the rest of them, but I was sadly mistaken." I said ignorantly and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to talk to Marissa.

Sodapop's POV

Great now Tai's mad at me. Just when I thought things were going good between us, I had to be an idiot and participate in Dally's stupid plan to get laid.

"Thank you Dally, now cause of you, Tai's hates me." I yelled angrily.

"You only got told off, I got a punch in the fuckin' face." He yelled back, touching the cheek where Maury hit him.

Honestly I think it was a pretty rotten thing to do to Marissa, but this is Dally Winston we're talking bout here, its in his nature.


	9. Nobody Does It Better

_Chapter 9: Nobody Does It Better_

Taissa's POV

As I opened the bathroom floor, I found Marissa crying on the floor. I sat down next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Don't cry Maury, he isn't worth your tears." I said softly.

"I know but I just thought…" Maury began.

"They're just assholes that ruin everyone's lives constantly. You gettin' me?" I said trying to cheer her up. She got up and blew her nose on a tissue.

"You're right. I should've known something like this would happen, I mean, come on, it's Dallas Winston." She said giggling. Maury then started to observe my neck.

"Was Soda sucking on your neck?" She said widening her eyes. "Because he left you a hickey."

I felt my face her hot, I could tell I turned red in an instant. Maury asked no more questions about what happened between me and Soda while she was with Dally. She understood what was going on. I smiled at her and we left the bathroom, and walked to our room. Soda was resting against our cabinet and Dally was checking his cheek in the mirror, where Maury punched him good.

"Hey…" Soda said looking up at us.

"So you came back for more?" Dally said giving Maury a cocky smile.

"We're going to go to sleep. Its 12:00AM and we want to head out early tomorrow." Maury said trying to avoid eye contact with Dallas.

"Alright, let's go to bed then." Dally said. Then he jumped onto Maury's bed and started patting the other side, trying to lure Maury. Maury gave him a disgusted look.

"You two are sleeping downstairs!" I said ignorantly. Dally and Soda's eyes widened.

"What?" they said in unison. Soda stood up from the floor, and Dally got up from the bed.

"You heard her! You guys have to sleep downstairs or somewhere other then our room." Maury said sounding as if she was going to cry.

"You're lucky I ain't throwing your asses out of the house…" I muttered. Dally looked at me and turned away.

"Babe, c'mon" Dally said picking up Maury's chin and was about to kiss her, until she backed away and slapped him. My eyes widened, I pulled Maury back just in case Dally was about to go psycho on her.

"Soda, can you please leave." I said trying not to look at either of them. Soda listened and pushed the stunned Dally out the door. I was surprised Dally didn't throw a fit; I guess he didn't want to hurt Maury. After our little confrontation between the boys, we brushed our teeth and then went to bed. In the morning, at about 10:00AM, I woke up and found Maury sitting up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You think it was right to be mad at them?" she was twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, they're jerks for doing what they did!" I said sternly. I got out of bed and took a shower; I got dressed and did my hair.

Marissa's POV

After Tai got out of the shower, it was my turn. I took a long hot bath, to wash away my troubles. Yesterday seemed like a nightmare, I just couldn't wait to see how they would greet us once we went downstairs I thought to myself sarcastically. When I was squeaky clean I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. When I got out of the bathroom it was about 12:30PM. I went into my room and saw Tai sitting on her bed, I thought she would be downstairs by now.

"Did you go downstairs yet?" I asked as I put away my blow drier.

"Nope, I don't want to go down alone. I feel like a dumbass now, but could you come down with me?" Tai said while chuckling.

"Are you drunk or something?" I said. I started laughing at the thought of my sister being scared of Soda or even Dallas.

"Shut up! So will we go down together?" She asked again.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go now. I'm hungry!" I said rubbing my stomach as it growled.

We walked downstairs and found Soda and Dally sitting on the couch, Johnny and Ponyboy eating breakfast, and Two-Bit was watching the TV show; _Made._ Wait hold on, Two-Bit watching _Made?_ I walked up to him.

"Hey there Two-Bit, whatcha watching?" I asked eagerly.

"Some show, I think the TV said it was called Made? What a dumb name for a show, huh?" He chuckled. I laughed too and then turned to face Tai. I gave her look that said 'What the hell is up with him?' She started to laugh. Soda then got the guts to say "HI" to my sister when she walked by him. She gave him a dirty look and walked to the kitchen.

Taissa' POV

"Hey Ponyboy!" I said. I was trying to make Soda jealous by hanging out with his brother. Not flirting with his brother, just being nicer. I glanced over at Soda who was in the living room staring at me. I sat next to Ponyboy and Johnny at the table, and then Maury walked over to the table.

"Hey Tai, remember we have band practice today." Maury said.

"Oh yeah, let's go before Mace and Chris start complaining about us being late once again." I giggled. I grabbed my base guitar and put it in its case and brought my notes and songs that we had to review. Maury took her microphone and stuffed into her handbag.

"Where are we going?" Dally asked from the living room.

"I don't know about you, but we are going to band practice." Maury said with attitude in her tone of voice.

"Can we come?" Soda asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You guys can stay or come, doesn't matter." I said not caring about Soda's question. "Hey Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit wanna see our band play?" I asked cheerfully.

"Sorry but I'm meeting up with that chick from the cone place." Two-Bit said.

"It's called Coney Island, Two-Bit.". My sister and I said in unison. Ponyboy and Johnny laughed at Two-Bit's stupidity. Three minutes later Two-Bit said his good-byes and ran out the door to meet up with the girl.

"Alright, let's head out." I said as I opened the door. The people who were coming were Ponyboy and Johnny, oh yeah and sadly Dally and Soda decided to follow us. As we were about to cross the street we saw unwanted guests at the corner of the street.

"Oh my fucking gawd." I said aloud. Maury looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What's wrong?" she said. I pointed towards the hookers at the end of the block.

"Holy shit!" Marissa yelled. Dally had a dirty grin on his face, while Soda eyes widened as they never did before.

"Sylvia!" Dally yelled, and then ran towards her. Sylvia squealed and ran towards Dallas. He welcomed her in open arms.

"Soda!" someone else yelled. Soda took a step forward and then back, and then forward again and began to run towards the other whore; Sandy.

"Sandy!" He said and hugged her.

"Soda, I'm pregnant." She said while rubbing her belly.

"Yeah I heard." He said looking at me and then turning away. Sandy looked confused but then smiled again.

"What an asshole." I said. Soda was happy to see Sandy? Was I dreaming! Was I high!

"That jackass, he's still holding onto Sylvia!" I heard Maury's angry voice. I saw Sandy and Sylvia motion our way, and then they all came towards us.

"Sandy, this is- " Soda began.

"I can introduce myself, Soda. The name is Taissa." I said with a cocky tone in my voice. "Your worst nightmare…" I muttered under my breath. Soda gave me a look but then turned away.

"Nice to meet you." She said. She was so perky, how annoying can that get…

"And Sylvia this is Marissa, the girl was I talking to you about back there." Dally said holding onto Sylvia's waist. Maury's eyes practically had flames in them. Maury didn't say hi or nothing she just turned to me.

"Ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah" I was a little worried how Maury was taking all of this, but she's tuff, she can handle it. As we were walking to our meeting place Dally and Sylvia were giggling and touching each other, while Soda and Sandy were holding hands and were talking about how they missed each other. I was getting sick to my stomach.

"I know one thing for sure; they ain't staying at our house!" I heard Maury say to me. I started to laugh, but it was true they are not even going to enter our house for shit.

Once we got to our hang out, Maury was taking out the key to open the door. We just don't let anyone in ya know…Maury tried to open the door but the door stayed locked.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she jammed the key in again.

"Ugh, what's so hard about opening the door…" Sylvia pushed Maury aside and tried to open the door herself, but it wouldn't budge either.

"It doesn't open, Dally…." She said and looked at Dallas.

I don't know why but the way Sylvia and Dally were acting was making Maury jealous, and what made me more furious was Soda not caring that Sandy screwed another guy and has a baby, it's all so confusing.

"The only door you know how to open is the one between your legs!" I said aloud. I just snapped. Maury cocked up an eye brow and smiled at me. Ponyboy, Johnny, Soda, Sandy, and Dally just stared at me, all stunned. Sylvia was going to say something to me, but Mason opened the door. His jaw dropped; we forgot to mention to him about The Outsiders people coming to our year.

"Do you mind?" He said pointing to the people.

"We got some explaining to do." Maury said.


	10. Baby It's You

_**Hey all, thanks again for reading our little story, we really appreciate all the sweet reviews, keep em coming!**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing except Taissa, Marissa, Mason, and my friend Chris owns himself. Ok maybe not, I own him. ** _

_Chapter 10: Baby It's You_

Marissa's POV

"What do you mean explaining, Riss?" He asked curiously.

"Let us in and we'll explain." Tai said.

"Uh alright." Mason said as we walked in.

"Okay, do you remember that book The Outsiders, you know we read it in sixth grade….well this is Ponyboy, Soda, Johnny, and Dallas Winston. Oh, and those two walking cases of herpes are Sandy and Sylvia." I said pointing to each of them as I said their names.

"Bullshit." Mace said stunned.

"No really, and they have been staying at our house for a few days now." Taissa informed him as she began to set up her guitar, and plug up the amp.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"Right here baby." He said as he came upstairs from the basement with his drumsticks in hand.

I ran up towards him and threw my arms around him. He spun me around as usual, and when he put me down I got a good look at Dally who was sitting on the couch with the rest of them, and he looked like he was ready to kill Chris. Infact I think he was turning a little red.

"So are we gonna jam or what?" Chris asked excitedly and sat down in his seat at the drum set.

"Sure." I said plugging up my microphone.

"Ok now we're gonna play a new song that Tai and I wrote last night called Don't Tell Me, kay." I said handing them the music.

"1-2-3." Chris said hitting his drumsticks together, and with that I started to sing.

_You held my hand and walked me home, alone  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah _

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

_Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway_

Taissa's POV

After we finished the song, I looked over to where Soda and Sandy were sitting and he had a look of shame on his face. I don't know why, but it made me feel bad. I mean I know it was his fault that he went along with Dally's stupid plan to begin with, but something told me that Soda was truly sorry.

I unplugged my guitar and congratulated the band including Marissa, on what a great job they did on the song. As I went to put my guitar back in its case, I was stopped by Soda.

"Listen Tai, I'm sorry about yesterday night. Even though Dally was the one who told me to distract you, I really did want to be alone with you, I really do like you." Soda said sorrowfully.

"Yeah well if you like me so much, then how come you ran to Sandy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cause I thought that I really blew it with you, and didn't think there was a chance for us to be together anymore." He said sincerely.

"Well you didn't Soda. I still care about you a lot. But next time I would like it for you to stand up for me and Maury." I said.

"Sure. So does that mean we're back together?" he asked giving me his movie star grin.

"We weren't really together to begin with." I said truthfully and smiled back at him.

"Ok, then lets be together. Let's be official." Soda said happily as his smile got wider.

"Alright." I agreed and kissed him softly on the lips.

Marissa's POV

"Good job Riss, you just impress me more and more each time you open up your mouth." Chris said as he got up from his seat by the drums.

"Thanks Christopher Robin." I said as I unplugged my mike.

"So what's with the Matt Dillon wannabe looking at me like he wants to rip my heart out?" he asked as he helped me put the microphone away.

"He's jealous." I laughed.

"Of what?"

"Of you and me stupid!" I said and gently punched him in the arm.

"OOOOhh." He said as the light bulb in his head finally went off.

"Do you want him to be jealous or no?" Chris asked and looked over to where Dally was sitting.

"I don't know, he can be pretty dangerous when he's jealous."

"Oh yeah like I'm scared Maury cant you tell?" he said sarcastically and pretended to shake.

"Fine, it's your death not mine." I said, and he pulled me into a kiss.

I was so surprised. I really wasn't expecting that, but I didn't pull away either, cause he was a good kisser. Not as great as Dal, but good enough. Not even a few seconds later I felt Chris being pulled away from me, and then I saw him hit the floor.

I looked up to see Dally staring at me coldly.

"I need to talk to you, now…" the way he said it made chills run down my spine, and reluctantly I followed him outside the apartment.

"What do you want Dal, I mean you don't need me for sex anymore, Sylvia's here." I said with attitude.

This only made him angrier then he already was.

"Shut up and listen. No one, and I mean no one makes an asshole out of me, you hear me?" he screamed angrily and pointed his finger at me.

"Oh but its okay for you to make an ass out of me right? I actually thought you cared for me, when really you just were using me to get laid." I screamed back, anger rising in my voice with each word I spoke.

After I said this, the hard look on his face softened, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah it's true in the beginning I was just using you for sex and to get back at Sylvia, but after I got to know you, I really started to dig ya, I still do." Dal said and pushed one of my brown curls out of my face.

"So is that your lame excuse of an apology?" I asked giving him a half smile.

"That's the most your gonna get, take it or leave it." he said.

"Ok I'll take it." I laughed and with that he kissed me on the lips.


	11. You're The One That I Want

_Chapter 11: You're The One That I Want_

Taissa's POV

When Maury walked back into the apartment, she and Dallas were holding hands. I looked puzzled, but then the wheels in my head started turning. Since Dally and Maury were mad at each other when they left the apartment, that means they made up already. Aha I got it! God, I'm so slow. Sylvia and Sandy both got the boot from Soda and Dally. Afterwards I saw this glow in Sylvia's eyes when she laid eyes on Chris. The same with Sandy, but I still think Sandy has a thing for Soda.

"Hey big shot, you know, you are great at playing the drums." Sylvia winked at Chris.

"Yeah, well, I've been playing ever since I was little." Chris was fiddling with his drum sticks.

"I see…well you aren't that bad looking for a drummer." She was talking seductively

"You aren't half bad yourself." He gave her a half smile.

"So about you and me go out sometime?"

Chris eyed Sylvia from head to toe. "Alright, how about later tonight, then." He gave Sylvia a kiss on the cheek and went to pack away his things.

Sylvia thought she was the cock of the block now. She went up to Sandy and told her to make a move on poor Mason. Soda and I over heard their conversation.

"Sandy, now it's your turn. Go for the guitarist, over there." Sylvia said pointing at Mace.

"Uhh, I don't know, Sylvia. He's probably not interested." Sandy said doubtfully.

"Don't be a chicken! Got get him!"

I had this bad feeling in my stomach. Mason is my best friend; I don't want him going out with Sandy! Anybody but her, but Mason is too nice to refuse a girl. Ugh, he has to be so caring, doesn't he…I was about to go after Sandy, but Soda held me back.

"Leave her alone, Tai. She's just trying to move on." Soda said

"Yeah, move onto my best friend!" I said and then turned to look at Mace.

"Who do you want Sandy to have, me or Mason?" Soda said ignorantly. He wants me to choose, I hate choosing.

"You…" I mumbled and then turned away and tried not to see Sandy on the make.

Maury, Dally, Pony, Johnny, Soda, and I headed out the apartment. It seems Mason and Chris were gonna go on their dates right after they clean up the apartment. Maury and I tried thinking of something to do, we were all bored. Fortunately, we found Two-Bit and some blonde headed girl cross the street. Two-Bit didn't notice us at all.

"Let's go see what ol' Two-Bit is up too, huh?" Dally said looking at us. We started to follow Two-Bit and we ended up at a flee market.

Marissa's POV

I pulled Dally towards the clothes section. They had a whole bunch of nice shirts and skirts, but some were just out of it. I picked up a few shirts and tried them on. I asked Dally for his opinion; I wanted to see if he would tell me the truth or just humor me.

"Hey Dally, what do you think about this?" I asked trying on a baggy shirt that said 'I'm with stupid'

"You want the truth? I think I should be wearing that shirt if you ever think of buying that." He said lighting up a weed and blowing a perfect smoke ring. I started to laugh and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"At least you told me the truth." I said cheerfully. He gave me a cocky smile. He walked towards the underwear and bra section. I could tell my face turned red, when he picked up a bra.

"You think this would fit you?" He asked seductively. I grabbed the bra and threw it back to where he found it.

"I don't need it. I have plenty at home" I said sternly hoping that my natural color comes back to my face. I looked into a near by mirror for sale and saw my face go back to normal color.

"If I ever bought you a pair of thongs or bras, would you ever show 'em to me?" Dally said grabbing onto my waist. My face turned red again.

"What do you want me to do, show and tell when you buy them? I'm not a model, ya know…" I said.

"You could be, with the great bod you have." Dally started sucking on my neck.

I gave in to his seductive ways, until Tai came along.

"Ahem!" She said loudly. Dally turned and saw my sister tapping her foot and holding onto her hips. "She doesn't need a love bite from you, Dally." She said ignorantly, "Hey Maury, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, what, you gonna spank her now?" Dally said. He looked like he was getting on Tai's nerves.

"The only one who needs a spankin' is you." She said ignorantly.

"You know you want to do that to me, Taissa." Dally said.

"Oh yeah, that's my goal in life; to touch Dallas Winston's ass." She said sarcastically.

I walked up to Tai, "What's up?" I asked.

"I found this cool karaoke thing. You wanna sing with me?" Tai asked all excited.

"Yeah, sure!" This would be fun. I told Dally and he rolled his eyes and gave me a smile. We followed Tai, and she brought us to this little stage surrounded by people. But no one was playing; there was a huge bulletin that said 'Karaoke! Singers and Dancers may perform!'

"This is going to be interesting." Soda said watching Tai and I fill out the forms to perform.

"Hey Soda, where'd Pony and Johnny go?" Tai asked.

"They found playmates." Soda winked.

"Alright, will Taissa and Marissa Wilhelm please come up on stage!" the announcer said.

Taissa's POV

I gave my sister a nod and we both ran up on stage. We got a lot of people cheering us on.

"Okay we will perform the song 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin." Maury said grabbing one of the microphones.

"Yeah and we dedicate this song to my future brother-in-law, Dallas." I said in between giggles. I saw Maury's face turn red when she laughed, and I saw Dallas start to laugh too.

"Alright, one, two, three…"

**Respect **

(_oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone   
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

------ instrumental break ------

Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)   
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)

When we finished the song we got a big round of applause from the audience. We took a bow and got off of stage.

So what'd you think?" Maury asked Dally.

"You guys did a good job." Dally said, "And it wouldn't be too bad having you as a sister either, Tai."

I guess he still remembers the brother-in-law bit.

"Yeah, same here, Dal." I said.

I guess Dal does have a good side to his dirty bad self after all.


	12. Every Time We Touch

_Chapter 12: Every time We Touch_

Marissa's POV

After our nice little karaoke performance, we went home. But since it was still early, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to go out with a pair red headed twins named Bambi and Bridget, while Two-Bit and Steve went to chase some tail for themselves. So that left Tai, Soda, Dallas, and me all alone.

"So what would you boys like to do this evening?" I asked cheerfully.

"You." Dallas said ignorantly. Both Tai and I slapped him at the same time, but on different arms.

"Ow, that hurt!" he exclaimed rubbing his arms.

"Well that's what you get for talkin' like a pig." Tai said.

"Well how bout me and you go out, and give your sister some time alone with Pespi Cola here?" Dal suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea." Soda agreed with a grin, as his face lit up at the mention of being alone with my sister .

Taissa sighed. "Fine, but I don't want her coming home pregnant, you hear me?" she said and pointed a finger warningly at Dally.

"She wont." He said with a smile. "I know how to use protection..." the last part he muttered under his breath thinking she wouldn't hear him. But he was wrong.

"What was that Winston?" Tai said getting out of the grip Soda's arm had around her waist, and turning around to face Dallas.

"I said she won't. Jesus you're hearing things woman. Maury lets go get changed so we can go." He covered and walked upstairs to Johnny's room, where he was keeping his clothes cause most nights he slept with me and Tai in our bed.

I quickly followed behind him up the stairs. "Nice cover." I said smiling as we parted to our rooms.

I decided to wear a black form fitting wife beater and tight black jeans, with black boots. I crimped my hair, and applied just a little make up. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in Tai." I said as I put on some long white gold earrings.

I soon felt strong arms wrap around my stomach from behind and I knew it definitely wasn't Taissa.

"I'm definitely not Tai, cause if I was I wouldn't do this, would I?" Dally whispered in my ear as he started to put his hand up my shirt.

That kind of startled me, so I turned around quickly, which caused his hand to fall out of my shirt.

Immediately his lips crashed into mine hard, but yet passionate. And I knew that tonight the unthinkable was gonna happen.

He pulled his lips away slowly, which left me aching for more.

"How bout we stay in tonight, and have your sister and Soda go out?" Dal suggested as a mischievous smile spread across his face, causing me to smile as well.

Taissa's POV

"They sure are taking a long time to get ready." Sodapop pointed out.

"Yeah they sure are." I said suspiciously.

Even though I figured that the inevitable was most likely happening up there, I decided to not go stomping up stairs and ruin Maury's little romantic moment with the prince of darkness. Not because I think its right that my sister is probably up there losing her virginity to the spawn of Satan, but because it was bound to happen sooner or later with somebody, so why not Dally? Call me naïve, but it really seems like he actually cares about her. So since I don't want to sit here with Soda and wait until they're done, I think I'm gonna take him somewhere special tonight.

"Hey Sodapop, how would you like to go see some horses tonight?" I asked getting up from the couch and fixing my hair and makeup in the mirror on the wall.

When I was done I turned around to see his face light up. "Horses, I love horses!" he said excitedly.

I knew he would love the stables, cause I remember in the book it mentioned that Soda had a horse named Mickey Mouse. We left out the door and into my silver Lexus that my parents got me for my sixteenth birthday.

Marissa's POV

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until we heard the front door open and close, which snapped us out of the trans we were in.

"Hey babe, go put some music on, I'm gonna go get something." Dal smirked and left the room.

I looked through many of my cd's and still couldn't find anything to listen to, so I got bored and sat down at my keyboard and started to sing.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling…and every time we kiss I swear I could fly" _I sang, until Dallas cleared his throat and walked into the room.

I turned off the keyboard and laughed nervously, embarrassed that he heard my little song. Dally sat on the end of the bed, and stared at me with great wonder.

"That was nice." He smiled, his hard as ice blue eyes softening a bit. "Did you make that up right now?"

"Yeah." I said shyly.

"Tuff." Dal said and held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and sat next to him on the bed.

He then began to kiss my lips gently and slowly, but after a few minutes began to kiss faster and harder. I think I even felt his bite my bottom lip before he pushed me down on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. But Dallas quickly continued to kiss me after he got his shirt off too.

Taissa's POV

When Soda and I reached the stables, which were not to far from the now empty barn, and parked the car and we both got out. I opened the stable door and inside was my precious horse Minnie. I swear as soon as Sodapop saw her, he looked like a little kid on Christmas day opening up a gift and finding that the present inside the wrapping was the gift he had been longing for all year.

"Like her?" I asked.

"Like her, I love her!" he exclaimed happily with a smile and began to pet her mane.

I smiled also, because as always, whenever Soda smiled it made everyone around him smile too.

"Can we take her for a ride?" he asked, the pleading tone in his voice making his hard to say no.

"Of course!" I beamed, and got Minnie ready for a ride.

By the time she was all set to go, we heard thunder and saw a bolt of lightning come down.

"Aw man." Soda said disappointedly.

"It's alright Pepsi, there's always tomorrow. Besides, her father will be here too."

"She has a father, what's his name?" he asked suprised.

"Mickey." I replied.

I thought about it for a minute, and Mickey Mouse was the name of Soda's old horse, and Mickey is the father of Minnie. That didn't make sense, since it was a fictional horse from a fictional book. Soda's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you think that her father could be my Mickey Mouse that I told you about?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course it could be, I wouldn't be surprise if it was!" I said optimistically.

Soda smiled that movie star grin that made my stomach flutter, and want to kiss him…so that's exactly what I did. Of course Soda kissed me back, and it was the sweetest and most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life. It actually made me go weak in the knees. Soda pulled away and wrapped his arms around me to catch me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that was just…god you're such a good kisser." I said breathlessly.

He laughed, taking my hand and pulling me to the corner of the stable, where there was a ladder that led to a little area where the hay is kept. We both went up the ladder, and began to kiss again. But as we continued to kiss more heavily, our clothes started to come off and we made love.

_**Aw how sweet! The song Every Time We Touch does not belong to me or Krissy, but Cascada, so please don't sue! PLEASE! lol Remember to review!**_


	13. You Know You Love Me

**_Disclaimer: Nicki owns Marissa and Chris, and I (Krissy) Taissa, Mason, Owen_****

* * *

****Chapter 13: You Know You Love Me**

**Marissa's POV**

I had experienced the most incredible feeling that every person must accomplish to get the real feeling of love. We had done love for about a few hours, time sure does fly. The good thing was that nobody intruded on us. My head was laying on top of Dally's chest, while he had his arm around me.

"Maury?" Dally broke the silent moment.

"Yeah?"

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I perked my head up. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know, I thought I like worn you out or something." Dally said sitting up and kissing my forehead. There was a door slammed shut from downstairs and we heard our names being called. I had a feeling it wasn't Tai either. Dally and I scattered to collect our clothes that had been thrown all over the room.

"Maury, you know where my boxers are?" Dally asked while lifting up items.

I scanned the room and found the boxers. "They're on the lamp." The foot steps were getting louder and louder, me and Dally struggled to put our clothes on. I was putting on my shirt when I just remembered I forgot to put on my bra. I hurriedly tried taking off my black wife beater, but it got tangled in my earrings. I tried pulling them out but it would just hurt my ears.

"Dally help me!" I asked as I tried to take off the shirt without hurting my ear.

"I'm kind of having trouble of my own." He replied. I looked through a hole to find Dally's boxers caught on drawer's knob. He was trying to get it loose without ripping his underwear. I giggled as I saw him struggle, but my giggling soon stopped when I found Two-Bit in the door way with his mouth wide open.

I could imagine Two-Bit's point of view. He was looking at a guy who was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. And he was looking at a girl who was almost half naked, with her shirt that looked like it was stuck on her head.

"I think I came in at a bad time." Two-Bit said and then closed the door.

"Two-Bit you asshole knock before you enter a room!" Dallas yelled.

"I am so embarrassed right now." I said finally untangling the wife beater from my hoop earrings.

"You're not the only one, babe." Dally said getting out of his boxers and grabbing a new pair from a drawer. "One, two, and…" Dally tugged the boxers that were stuck on the drawer's knob, and it was ripped from the whole back side.

"Nice one, Dal" I said sarcastically. I gave him a kiss and he was going to go a level up, but I stopped him. "We can't, Two-Bit already knows something's up and I feel really uncomfortable now." I said putting on my black jeans.

"I don't give a fuck what Two-Bit thinks." Dally said giving me another kiss.

"Dally, please stop! We'll continue another time." I said backing away. I really wanted to continue, but the intrusion with Two-Bit didn't make me feel so tuff.

"Fine" Dally sighed and continued to put his clothes on.

After Dally and I looked normal and well dressed we walked downstairs. Entered the living room, where Ponyboy and Johnny were watching 'Pimp My Ride'.

"Boy, would Steve and Soda like this show." Ponyboy said staring at the television.

"Yeah, you got that right." Johnny said eating some popcorn that was in a bowl in between them.

Dally sat on the couch and I sat on his lap. Then Two-bit came into the living room with an envelope in his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry I came inside the room with out knocking." Two-Bit said with pleading eyes for forgiveness.

"It's okay, man. It happens to everyone once in awhile, right?" Dally said as he slapped Two-Bit back.

"Thanks man, oh Maury, by the way, I found this letter for you and Tai in your mailbox." Two-Bit handed me a beige colored envelope. It had sparkles and it had the perfume Chanel 19. I knew exactly who it's from. I opened the envelope and I took out a semi beige silver card. It had a silver bow on the top of the card too. It read as said.

_To- Taissa and Marissa Wilhelm_

_We grow, we learn, we seek_

_But for now we pause_

_To celebrate. _

_Join us for a party to celebrate_

_The annual cavalier party of our riches of Desiree Moretti and family_

_Saturday, July 31, 2006_

_From 7 in the evening to 1 in the morning_

_At our condo guest house_

_75-07 Lane Drive _

_Westchester, NY, 12345 _

_PS: You are allowed to invite one guest each._

_R.S.V.P by July 23, 2006_

_(212) 333-7890 _

Desiree was Taissa's friend from school. She's my friend too, but Desi and Tai are closer. We were expecting this invitation from Desiree soon. She reminded everyone who she invited to check their mailboxes everyday for the special letter. Desiree is one of the richest people I know. Her parents own a major company. Desiree is also an only child, so she is spoiled to death. Other then being filthy rich, Desiree is a friendly person but if you get on her bad side she is your worst nightmare. She is in the popular group and talks to everyone that seems "cool". Luckily, Tai and her are good buds, 'cause that means I get to go with Tai to whatever parties Desi throws, and Desiree throws the wildest parties, I can speak from experience.

"Awesome, I was waiting for this!" I squealed. "I gotta go call Tai." I grabbed the house phone and dialed Tai's cell.

**Taissa's POV**

I was cuddling next to Soda in the pile of hay. We finally did the forbidden ritual of love that everyone must experience to know what love really is about. We were breathing heavily but we both had smiles on our faces.

"Are you tired, Tai?" Soda asked rubbing my arm.

"A bit, why?" I looked at him and our eyes met.

"You wanna go again?" He gave me his signature grin. I didn't say anything. I nodded my head and our lips pressed against each others, and we began to kiss quicker and harder. We were about to accomplish the 'deed' once again but my cell phone started ringing. It was ruining the mood, so I paused and back away from Soda.

"Hold on, Soda." I said and grabbed my jeans and took out my cell. "Hello?" I said sounding irritated.

"Yeah, hey Tai, it's Maury."

"Hey"

"We got Desi's invitations!" Maury screeched.

"Oh goody" I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?" She asked worriedly. I usually get all hyper when we get invited to someplace.

"Yeah I am; I'll see you at home." I said in between a big yawn.

"Alright, when? I was sort of thinking if we can pick out our outfits. You know how we always have to get the best outfits for Desiree's parties." Maury said.

"I guess I'll go home now" I sighed. "See you later" I snapped my phone shut, and crept towards Soda who looked sound asleep.

"Soda, you awake?" I asked shaking Soda.

"Now I am" He said drowsily.

"C'mon, we gotta go back home." I said as I was putting on my pants.

"What? I thought we were going to- - " Soda began but I interrupted him.

"I have to discuss something important with Maury." I said as I put my shirt back on.

"Alright then"

After both of us got dressed, I drove back to my house. When we opened the door we were greeted my loud rock music.

"What the hell is that?" Soda asked yelling through the music.

"Miss Murder by AFI" I said as I walked towards Two-Bit who was jumping to the beat of the music. He was the only one in the living room.

"Two-Bit!" I yelled but he didn't hear me. "Two-Bit!" I yelled again. Once again he didn't hear me. I walked towards the stereo and turned it off. "Two-Bit!"

"What!" His hair was a disaster from all the jumping.

"Where is everyone?" Soda asked.

"Dally and Maury are in their room, and Ponyboy and Johnny are in one of the guest rooms watching TV." Two-Bit said combing back his hair.

"Oh, um hey Two-Bit, was their anything weird going on in my room. Like any noise?" I asked sitting down of the couch.

"Well the channel Ponyboy and Johnny were watching had funny noises." Two-Bit said chuckling. "Oh, and there was a slight incident when I walked into your room."

I perked my head up, "What? Please explain." I said folding my hands. Soda plopped down next to me in the couch.

"Well I think Dally and Maury were having sex, because they were half naked and were struggling to put their clothes back on." Two-Bit said leaning against the couch's arm.

"Ehmagod" I said shaking my head. I mean I knew one day this was going to happen, but what if they didn't use protection. "Were they using condoms at least?" I asked

"I don't know, I wasn't watching them" Two-Bit was acting like a smartass and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"What if they didn't use one, Marissa is in risk of being pregnant. Or if they did use one, I mean condom's are breakable, they can snap very easily when they are trying to- -" I was racing my mouth off.

"Tai, calm down, it's okay. I mean we did 'it' too." Soda said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you use a condom?" Two-Bit butted in.

"Yeah" I said ignorantly. "I'm sorry, I gotta go out. Just tell everyone I'll be back later." I got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Do you want some company?" Soda asked.

"No" I said and slammed the door shut.

I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. I was so worried, what if Maury gets pregnant? She still has school to finish. And what will our parents say? I read about Dallas Winston, he is capable of accomplishing anything. And by the looks of it, I have doubts of him becoming a good father.

I decided to go to my band hangout. I think Mason and Chris would be there. Once I opened the door and walked up the steps I found my two band mates pigging out. There were chips, cookies, sodas, and other junk foods everywhere.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down next to Mason.

"What's up, Tai. What are you doing here? Today's not band practice" Chris asked

"I'm just upset; I needed to get out of the house." I said and grabbed a bag of chips.

"So how's Sodapop? Are you upset 'cause of him?" Mason asked.

"No, it's not him. Me and Soda have been getting along fine. It's Maury…" I said stuffing my mouth with chips.

"Oh, what she do?" Chris asked stuffing three chocolate chip cookies in his mouth.

"Her and Dallas, they did 'the deed'." I did air quotes when I said the deed. I knew it was a private thing, but Mason and Chris our like our brothers.

"Oh" Mason and Chris said right after.

"So what's going on with you two and the duo of skanks?" I asked

"Sylvia and Sandy? Well we had a good time and all but they are so conceited and all that." Chris said.

"Yeah, and anyway they disappeared the next day." Mason said.

Sylvia and Sandy left? Good. But I wonder how?

A few minutes later, I got bored so I grabbed a piece of paper and I grabbed a pen from the table and started to write. Hours later, I had a song written down. It wasn't perfect, it was just words. I had to work on the music notes. I went back home around 11 PM. Once I entered the house everyone greeted me, even Maury and Dallas sounded normal. I ignored all of their 'hellos' and went straight to my room and worked on my new song.

**Marissa's POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" I asked no one in particular. Everyone except for Soda, who was in my room, was in the living room. I was sitting on Dally's lap, who was sitting on the couch.

"She's probably just tired." Dally said as he kissed my neck.

I sighed "I guess so"

"I would be tired too if Soda did 'it' to me." Two-Bit said mockingly.

"What?" Dally and I both said in unison. My face went blank. Tai actually did 'it', and with Soda. That's great, I'm so happy for her. I should tell her what happened between me and Dally; maybe she'd be happy too.

**Taissa's POV**

The last few days have been rough. I ignored most of my friends, sometimes even Soda. I usually left the house at 1 PM to practice the new song I wrote and came back at 9 PM. Other days I would hang out with Sodapop. Maury and I haven't been getting along so well either. It felt like hell when we went shopping for ours and our boyfriends' outfits for Desiree's party. There was so much arguing between me and my sister. And while we were paying for our clothes, there was a slight mishap…it went like this:

"_What's going on with you?" Marissa asked.._

"_Nothing" _

"_Nothing? You've been acting very weird lately." _

"_I've been acting weird? You did the mattress mambo with that spawn of Satan!" I practically yelled that out in the store. _

_After I made a fool of our selves in the store, everyone was quiet. _

The next day me and the band were going to finish up the song we've been working on for days. We needed an extra singer since Maury wasn't in this part of the band for this song. We hired the band's substitute singer and our closet friend; Owen.

"Alright, you guys ready to get this song done!' Mason shouted as he tapped his drum sticks together.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, you guys, I got a call from this super famous producer and he wants a copy of our best song and they might even put it on the radio. And this sing looks pretty good, I was thinking of submitting this one." Chris said.

"Alright, get the recording things ready." I said grabbing my guitar. I went from a base to an electric guitar. Chris was now the base player, while I was the lead guitarist.

After Chris and Owen connected the recording junk we were all set to begin the song.

"Alright in three, two, one…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Owen_**- Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

**_Taissa_**- Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

**_Taissa_**- So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?

**_Owen_**- (Let's pick up, pick up)

**_Owen_**- Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

**_Taissa_**- Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

**_Taissa_**- Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

**_Owen_**- Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

**_Owen_**- I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

**_Owen+Tassia_**- Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

**_Taissa_**- Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

**_Taissia_**- So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close

**_Owen_**- Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the recorder stopped recording…

"That was awesome!" Owen shouted.

"I know, I think that's one of the best song we've did!" I exclaimed.

We made a few copies of the songs, we gave one out to each of the band members, except Maury, who wasn't there, and we were going to send one to the producer.

"What's the song's title?" Chris asked as he stuck a piece of paper onto of the CD case.

"How about 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'?" Owen said.

"Could you make it any longer?" Mason asked sarcastically.

"It's good, and that's going to be the title." Chris said as he wrote down the title on the CD case. He put the CD in an envelope and wrote down the addresses.

"Alright, Tai, can you bring this to the mailbox when you leave?" Chris asked as he handed me the envelope.

"Sure" I looked at the time; it was 12 AM. "I better get going now" I said as I put my guitar in its case.

"Hey Tai, what gave you that inspiration to write that song?" Owen asked.

"You didn't hear, man?" Chris said. "Maury opened her door to some guy."

"Oh shit" Owen said widening his eyes. "Now everything is clear from the song."

"Yeah, let's just say this song was as if Dally was dedicating it to Maury." I said. "Alright, you guys did great job, I'll see ya around."

"Bye"

On my way home I stopped by a mailbox and dropped the envelope, hopefully we make the cut.

**Marissa's POV**

I was waiting for Tai to come back home. She never stayed out this late by herself before. Soda and Dally were also waiting for her.

"Maybe we should go looking for her?" Soda asked getting up from the couch, but then Tai came in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted.

"I was with the band." Tai said and raced to our room.

"This late,huh?" I couldn't believe she's been going to the band meetings without me!

"Yeah, we were just talking. You know Sylvia and Sandy disappeared."

"Don't change the subject!" Tai ignored me and exited our room. "Where are you going now?"

"Maury, I'm going to take a shower, brush my teeth, and then go to bed." Tai said and then slammed the door so hard that a portrait fell from the wall.

"Just let her cool off, and let's go to bed." Dally said.

I sighed and walked into my room again. I fell sleep with tears in my eyes, I haven't been in a fight with Tai this long or this intense before, and it's killing me.

The next morning while Tai, Soda, and Dally were still asleep, I checked Tai's bag that she brought to band practice. I found a CD disk that said 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'. I went into the living room and put the CD in. My eyes filled with tears again but I was also raging with anger. This song was meant for me and Dally!

Once Tai came running down into the living room, I tackled her to the floor. We crashed into the tables and the walls. We woke up everyone in the house while we were fighting.

"Give me back my CD!" Tai yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"What the hell is going on?" Dally shouted from the staircase. Tai and I continued our fight and were breaking even more things. Then Dally and Soda held us back.

"That's enough Tai!" Soda scolded her.

"Yeah Maury, you're gonna break the whole house, if you keep it up." Dally also scolded me.

"You made that song for me and Dally, didn't you? How could you not even tell me!" I yelled

"How do you know it wasn't for me and Soda, huh?" She fired back.

"No, I know it isn't! You want me to ask Mason and Chris, then?" I shouted. After what I said, everyone stayed quiet. Soda and Dally released us, and we went our separate ways. I thought everything was falling apart now. I could just imagine how Desiree's party will be like….

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	14. All The Things She Said

_Chapter 14: All The Things She Said_

Marissa's POV

I was so mad at Taissa that I couldn't even see straight. I stomped my way upstairs to our room, and slammed the door. I couldn't believe that she would do something so low, just because Dally and I had sex. How come it was ok that she screwed Soda, but cause I did the deed with Dally, it's like a mortal fuckin' sin! The tears that were welling in my eyes downstairs finally started to fall, when I heard somebody knock at the door.

"Leave me alone." I sobbed.

"It's Soda." He said gently.

"Soda I just want to be alone, no offense." I said with a sniffle.

"Ok." He said and I heard him walk back downstairs.

Taissa's POV

I stomped angrily to the bathroom, and when I got in I slammed the door. I cant believe Marissa could be stupid enough to have sex with that asshole! I thought I taught her better than that! But then again I did just do the same with Soda. Only it's different because I know that Soda is not the kind to leave a person after he fucks them, while Dallas is. I'm just trying to look out for her, why can't she understand that! I then began crying hysterically. Because of the things I've said to Maury and for what I did behind her back. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"It's Dallas."

"Oh alright…not! Go away, you're the last person I want to see!" I shouted through the door.

"Hey for once can you stop being a bitch to me, I really need to talk to you, about Maury." he said trying to persuade me to open the door.

And it worked…

"Fine." I said and opened the door.

He walked in and sat beside me on the floor. "Why are you being such a bitch to her Tai, she's your sister for god sake."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch to her you prick, I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I sniffled.

"So having sex with me would qualify as stupid right?" Dally asked.

I wiped my eyes and looked into his, "Yeah it would. Cause I know guys like you Dal. Guys that would take advantage of Maury cause of how innocent and sweet she is. It's happened before to her many times, and I just don't want to see her go through that pain again, you understand?" I explained.

"Yeah I understand." Dally said quietly.

"Well I'm gonna go check on your sister, but the reason I came in here was cause Soda wanted me to tell you that she's cryin'." He said and walked out.

Oh no, I made her cry. I'm such a dick. I gotta go up there.

I wiped my eyes again and splashed some water on my face before walking out of the bathroom and heading upstairs to our room.

When I reached the door, reluctantly I knocked.

"Go away Soda." Maury cried.

"It's not Soda, its Tai." I said gently.

I then heard the door unlock and I opened it to find Maury with her knees up to her chest crying. I squatted next to her and handed her a tissue from the box on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Marissa I'm sorry, I just got upset. You're my baby sister, and I just don't want anything to happen to you. But I did go a little overboard, and I shouldn't have written that song. Can you forgive me?"

She sniffled and sobbed out a yes.

"Thanks kid." I said and gave her a big hug.

Marissa's POV

"So how was it for you and Soda?" I asked.

She sighed dreamily. "It was so romantic. He was so sweet. Just like how you would imagine him to be."

"So how bout you and the demon spawn?" Tai asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well it was sweet. Surprisingly enough, he was very gentle and I swear he must have asked me if I was sure like ten times." I laughed.

"How totally unlike him." She joked.

"I think I love him Tai." I confessed.

The smile of her face faded away. "Well I hope he loves you." she said.

"C'mon let's get ready for the party." I suggested, changing the subject.

We both stood up and searched in our closets for something hot to wear.

After some deep digging, I found a beautiful black halter dress, and my favorite pair of black heels. A few minutes later, Tai pulled out a black mini skirt and a dressy white shirt made complete with black heels that match mine.

Tai and I began to get changed when we heard two knocks on the door.

"Come in!" we screamed in unison.

The door slowly opened, and Soda came in just a white shirt and tidy whities with a tie around his neck. And right behind him was Dallas shirtless in black dress pants.

"I need your help with this tie, Tai." Soda said, laughing at how that sounded coming out of his mouth.

Dallas came over by me. "Babe, I need your help my zippers stuck." He said and flashed an evil grin at Taissa.

"You didn't have enough fun yesterday, Winston?" she asked as she helped Soda with his tie.

"There's no such thing as enough for me." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh god!" I said and rolled my eyes.


	15. My Shit Is Much Better Then Yours

**_First off, i want to dedicate this well written and hard worken chapterto the soccer team of Italy! They kicked ass on sunday! They deserved winning the World Cup! Even though it should'vebeen brazil :cough cough: LoL :D_**

**_Discalmier: I DO NOT own the song "Cigaro" that will be presented in this chapter. It is a wacky but hilarious songthat System of A Down owns. And i don't own The Outsider characters. Nicki owns Marissa and Chris, and i own Taissa, Mason, Desiree, and the rest of the party animals!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Shit Is Much Better Then Yours**

**Taissa's POV**

After Soda's tie was tied, and after Dally's zipper was zipped, they left our room to finish getting dressed. I buckled the last strap to my heels, while Maury put her hoop earrings on. I undid my ponytail and my thin, jet black hair flowed down to the middle of my back.

"I think I'll actually let my hair down for the party, Mar. What do you think?" I asked as I combed my silky hair.

"Sounds good, it's been a while since you put your hair down, hasn't it? I think the last time you let it down was when you were still dating Andrew." Maury said as she sprayed herself with her favorite perfume; Love Spell from Victoria Secret.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." I said giving her a sarcastic smirk.

After I put my gold necklace around my neck; and after Maury attached her silver bracelet, that our father had given her for her fifteenth birthday, around her wrist, we headed downstairs. We were being awed by all the boys. Ponyboy and Johnny smiled, Two-Bit had his mouth wide open, and Dally and Soda were grinning.

"You two look gorgeous." Soda said getting up from the couch. He wore a white dressy shirt, a red tie, and grey slacks.

"Yeah, absolutely stunning" Dally said spinning Maury once around. Dally was wearing a black dressy shirt, a black tie, and black slacks.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" I asked tucking the ends of my bangs behind my ear.

"I haven't ever seen you with your hair down, Tai." Ponyboy said with a smile. "It looks nice"

"Aww, thanks Pony." I said giving Ponyboy a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Maury asked.

"We're gonna throw a mega party over here and get drunk! Whooo!" Two-Bit said throwing his fist in the air.

"Uh huh, in which life time…." I said jokingly, "There's money on the counter if you guys get hungry and want to order something."

"Yeah, and on the fridge, there's a list of emergency numbers if anything." Maury said, than, she re- glossed her lips.

"Make sure to keep an eye on 'em" I said opening the front door.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure the boys are good." Two-Bit said reassuringly.

"I was talking to Ponyboy and Johnny" I said in between a few chuckles.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Two-Bit said. We said our good-byes and then left the house. We took our father's Jaguar XJ, it was the most awesome-ist _(**A/N**: yeah, I know, there is no such thing as awesome-ist, but I'm using my own vocabulary here, so bare with me)_ car I have ever seen, it was my favorite car to drive in.

I had to be the one to drive to Desiree's party, since I was the only one who's been there before at her pervious party. Sadly, Maury missed that party, but I explained all that happened that day. We reached the parking lot, and I made sure that the car was in good condition before I left it.

We walked into the restaurant/party building. Soda was holding my hand, while Maury was arm-in-arm with Dallas. We entered the party room, where my friends were. Once Maury and I walked in there were loud shrieks. Almost all of the girls, including Desiree, ran towards us.

"Hey Taissa, hey Marissa" Desiree said giving me and Maury an air kiss on the cheek. "Who are your friends?" Desiree said winking at Dally and Soda.

"This is my boyfriend, Sodapop" I said proudly, not caring that my very own boyfriend had a name of a beverage.

"And this is my man, Dallas" Maury said snuggling next to Dally.

"Hot boyfriends, guys" Heather, a friend of Maury, said.

"Yeah, totally" Brianna, a friend of mine, said right after.

After we introduced Soda and Dally to practically every girl at the party, we got a table and sat down until the band started playing music. At first there was a lot of rap and hip hop. Then awkwardly, the band left the stage, and then there was music being played from a stereo. But the only music playing was reggaeton.

"C"mon Soda, let's dance" I said getting up from my seat.

"I don't know how to dance to this music. I never even heard this music before." Soda said.

"I'll teach you on the dance floor. It's real easy!" I said. I finally convinced Soda to come up. Once we were surrounded by the hundreds of guys and girls dancing to the beat of the music, I positioned Soda. "Alright you stand here." I said, then I stood behind him so that his "little friend" area was touching my ass. I grabbed his arms and held them in front of me, than I had to lead him to the beat of the song. After about a few seconds, Soda got the hang of it.

**Marissa's POV**

"That looks like fun" Dally said watching Tai and Soda dance. "Let's go dance too."

"Sure"

I had a feeling Dallas never danced to this kind of music before, so I had to level down to beginner's level so he could keep up with me. I could tell by the laughing that Dally was having a good time. After we danced to about 5 songs non stop, Dal and I took a break. Soda and Tai were still dancing; they looked like they were having a blast.

"Maury!" Desiree shouted through the loud music. "Maury, I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Desi?" I asked worriedly.

"The band just left and we can't just keep playing music from the stereo 'cause I didn't bring a lot of CDs. I was trying to look for Tai, but I can't find her through the loads of people on the dance floor." Desiree said trying to catch her breath.

"So, what do you need my help in?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you and Tai have a band, so I was hoping that you guys can play a few tunes." Desiree asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, why not, but Chris and Mason aren't here." I said scanning the party room.

"Why, do you need them? Are they part of the band too?" Desiree asked sounding so dumbfounded.

"Yeah, hold on, let me give them a call." I said and mouthed out to Dally 'Be right back' and then I left the noisy party room and entered the quaint restaurant. I dialed Chris's cell number and in three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his male voice echo through the phone.

"Hey Chris, it's Maury, Desiree is asking for a big favor." I said.

"Desiree? Thee Desiree, who dumped me in three days and then went out with that air head Jason?"

Desiree and Chris dated for three days, but she dumped him 'cause she found him uninteresting, so she started to date another boy; Jason.

"Please Chris, do it for me at least. She needs a band over here pronto!"

Chris gave a deep sigh, "Fine, I'll contact Mace and tell him."

"Thanks so much Chris, Desiree gives her deepest sympathy." I said with a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah can you bring a spare electric guitar for Tai?"

"Sure, be there in a few"

"Ciao!" I said and then snapped my phone shut.

I walked back into the party room and found Taissa calming Desiree down. Desiree was just away from tears. I walked towards my sister and her grieving friend.

"I called Chris and Mason" I said looking at Tai and then turned to Desi, "Our band mates."

"Are they coming?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah, they are on their way" I said giving Desiree a relieving smile.

"Thank god!" Desiree shouted.

After about half an hour, Mason and Chris came with all of our instruments. They walked towards us and planted Desiree with happy smile.

"Where do we get set?" Mason asked placing his drum set on the ground.

"Over there, on the stage." Desiree pointed towards the big wooden stage in the back. Mason walked towards the stage, and Chris was right behind until Desiree called him.

"You're looking good today Chris" Desiree said seductively.

Chris paused and turned around, "You too" he didn't even look up at her; he was staring at the floor. Then he turned around again and started for the stage. Desiree looked at me and my sister and smiled conceitedly.

"Taissa and Marissa will you please report to the stage, now." Mason said into the microphone. Tai and I giggled and ran towards the stage. We had a little meeting behind the curtains to discuss about what to play.

"Which song do you want to play?" Chris asked.

"How about that new one we made?" Mason asked, but once he looked at Maury he changed his mind.

"How about "Cigaro"" Tai asked grabbing the electric guitar.

"Cigaro? Oh yeah, that's an old song, we haven't played that one in ages…" I said trying to remember clearly.

"Hey, why not, unless you forgot the lyrics…"Chris said smirking at me. He knows I get touchy when it comes to remembering the lyrics to the song; since I am the lead singer, and it's my duty to remember them all.

"Fine then, Cigaro it is!" I said. We set up all the equipment and in 5 five minutes we were ready.

"Are you guys ready!" I yelled into the microphone. People responded with all yelling and cheering. "Alright, three, two, one…."

---------------------------------------------------

**_"Cigaro"_**

_**Taissa+Marissa**- My cock is much bigger than yours,_

_**Chris+Mason**- My cock can walk right through the door_

_**Taissa+Marissa**- With a feeling so pure.._

_**Chris+Marissa**- It's got you screaming back for more._

_**Chris+Marissa**- Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR_

_**Taissa+Marissa**- My shit stinks much better than yours,_

_**Chris+Marissa**- My shit stinks right down through the floor._

_**Taissa+Marissa**- With a feeling so pure,_

_**Chris+Mason**- It's got you coming back for more._

_**Chris+Mason**- Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR_

_**Taissa+Marissa**- Can't you see that I love my cock?  
Can't you see that you love my cock?  
Can't you see that we love my cock?_

_**Chris+Mason**- We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate  
We're the propagators of all genocide  
Burning through the world's resources, then we turn and hide_

_**Chris+Mason**- Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR_

_**Chris+Mason**- We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate_

_**Chris+Mason**- Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR_

_**Taissa+Mason**- My cock is much bigger than yours,_

_**All**- My cock can walk right through the door  
With a feeling so pure..  
It's got you screaming back for more!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

After the song was done, we took a bow and tried to think of other songs to play. We played a couple of our best songs, and then Desiree decided to play slow songs from the stereo.

Mason and Chris were welcomed to stay at the party; and they did. Mason flirted with every girl he could get a hold of, while Chris was talking with his guy friends.

On the dance floor were all the cute couples; Tai and Soda danced almost every slow song they put. Meanwhile, I was trying to look for Dally; I really wanted to dance a slow song with him. On my search for him I practically circled the room about 5 times, than I found him. I immediately stopped walking, my insides froze, and I felt my anger rage through me, mixed in with depression. What I saw was one of the worst things I could ever imagine Dally doing. He was actually making out with some red head! I didn't recognize her so well, my vision got blurry from the tears welling in my eyes. I felt nauseous and light headed. I sat back at my table crying my head off, I wanted to go home, but Tai and Soda were having such a good time, I didn't want to bother them. In the next 2 minutes I decided to take a cab home, I got up from the table and walked towards the exit. When I was about to open the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where you going?" It was my sister.

"I thought you were dancing with Soda?" I asked wiping my eyes so she wouldn't notice I was crying.

"The song ended a while ago. Were you crying?" She asked sounding worried.

"No"

"C'mon Mar, I'm your twin sister. You can tell me anything."

I let out a sigh and looked Tai straight in the eye, "I saw Dally making out with another girl." I said with a sniffle.

"What! Were you sure if was thee Dally?" Tai sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah it was. He was wearing a black shirt, a black tie, and black pants! He was the king of darkness in his outfit for crying out loud. I know it was him!" I was practically sobbing out loud.

"Calm down, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine after I'm done with him." Tai said reassuringly. And knowing Tai, she would so beat the leaving shit out of Dal.

"No, don't bother him. I just really want to go home right now." I said in between a few sobs.

"Alright then, let me go get Soda and the asshole, and we'll be on our way." Tai said patting me on the back. She went back into the party room and in a few minutes came back out with Soda in front of her, while she was pulling Dally by his ear.

"Stop pulling my fucking ear!" Dally yelled.

"You were taking too long." Tai said. She finally let go of Dally's ear once we reached our father's car.

The car ride back home was silent. Dally didn't even try talking to me in the whole ride home. I was now extremely pissed. Dally didn't even bother to act like nothing happened. What the hell! What kind of asshole would do that anyway! All I know is once we get home; it's going to be a living hell.

* * *

**_Like i said before i DO NOTown the song "Cigaro". I'm just making that clear! And i hope you guys liked that chapter! Please Review! _**

****

**_QUE VIVA ITALIA! YAY!_**


	16. Getting A Song Out

_Chapter 16: Getting A Song Out_

Marissa's POV

As soon as we walked in the door Taissa went nuts on Dal.

"You mother fucker, how could you do that to her!" she shouted angrily as she pushed him into the wall.

"What are you talking about crazy?" he asked as he took off his tie and tossed it on the living room floor.

"Don't play dumb with me you bastard, I know you cheated on my sister!" Tai screamed even louder.

Dally's face sank and he turned as white as a ghost. He looked at me and came closer. "You don't really believe her do you?"

That was it, that was all I needed to hear to make the tears that were welling up in my eyes begin to fall again.

"I saw you Dallas, I saw you making out with that red headed girl. You can't lie now, there's no point. You did what you did, and you can't change it." I cried, my voice sounding emotionless, and ran upstairs to Tai's and my room.

I locked the door as soon as I got in and collapsed on my bed, crying hysterically into a pillow. I was such a fool to think that a cold hearted prick like Dallas could ever love me. He was just using me for sex, and when he got it he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, so he went to the party to find someone new. Just then three loud banging noises hit my door.

"Marissa open the door…please." It was Dally.

"Go away." I sobbed quietly.

"Just let me explain babe, it wasn't what you think." he pleaded.

"What, did the red head have something caught in her throat and you were trying to fish it out with your tongue!" I shouted sarcastically.

He was silent.

"Just go away!" I cried.

Dal banged his fist against the door in anger, and I heard him walk back downstairs.

Taissa's POV

I was so pissed at Dally for breaking my little sister's heart. If I didn't know how much it would hurt her to see something happen to him, I'd kill him right now and throw his body in the lake.

Oddly enough, he came stomping downstairs angrily at the same moment I was plotting his death in my mind.

"I take it she didn't let you in." I said with a satisfied smirk. I knew Maury too well to know that she wouldn't take his evil ass back after what he did. And I was proud of her for standing her ground, and not going weak at the knees cause of some sweet talkin' fictional character from a book.

"Shut up Tai." He muttered and sat on the couch.

Soda gave me a _give me a moment alone with him _look and I got up from my seat on the arm of my fathers lazy boy chair with Soda, and headed up the stairs to Maury's and my room.

I knocked on the door, but she didn't open it. I only heard soft sobbing coming from inside and even though I knew she probably wanted to be alone, I was determined to help her through this.

I knocked again, this time louder. "C'mon Mar, it's me. Let me in." I said gently.

I heard her get up from the bed, and then unlock the door. I slowly opened it, to see her already in her pajama's laying on the bed, listening to Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely, by The Backstreet Boys.

I laid next to her on the other side of the bed. "Maury I-" I started to say, but she cut me off quick.

"Just say it, just say I told you so!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. "You were hoping for this to happen and it did! Are you happy now?"

"No I wasn't hoping for it to happen Marissa! It's just I know from experience how guys are with you, and this was what I was afraid of! I screamed back at her.

I just can't stand to see you in pain, cause when you're in pain, so am I." I said gently and rubbed her head.

"I know." she said quietly and gave me a hug. Marissa started to cry hysterically in my shoulder, and like I said before, seeing her like this made me want to cry too…so that's exactly what I did.

Twenty minutes later, we calmed down a bit and I grabbed my acoustic guitar from the corner and began to strum a melody. Marissa then picked up the pad of paper and a pen that was on the nightstand, and wrote down a few lyrics as she sang them.

"_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me…I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong."_

"Hey that's really good Mar, keep going."

She did, and by the end of the night, we had a hot new song that I knew was gonna be a hit. We fell asleep at about 1:30 AM, which was very bad since we had a performance early the next morning. We are suppose to sing the song I wrote about her and Dallas, but I know it would be too hard for her to do, and this one suits the situation much better.

_The Next Day…_

Marissa's POV

Tai woke me up early the next morning, er well 11:30 AM, which is still very early to me, especially if your boyfriend cheated on you the night before, right before your very eyes.

"Five more minutes." I said sleepily.

"No, now." Tai said sternly as she stripped me of my nice warm blanket.

"Fine...bitch…" I said sticking my tongue out at her and getting up from the bed.

I took a shower, got dressed and then did my hair and make up.

"C'mon, c'mon let's go or we'll be late, Chris and Mace are already there!" Taissa nagged.

I quickly ran down the stairs and went to leave, when I realized that the house was quiet and very empty, which is very unusual due to the fact that we have five boys staying with us.

"C'mon Maury!" Tai hollered as she pulled me by the arm out the house and into the Lexus.

I got in and put on my seatbelt as she started the car. "Where's the guys?"

"They're at The Way Out, waiting for us." Tai informed me as she started the car and drove like a bat out of hell to The Way Out.

'When we got there, surprisingly in one piece, we ran in there just as they were introducing us on the stage.

I came up to the microphone and who was in the front row but Dallas. My heart started beating faster, scared at what he would think of our new song. But before I could even consider backing out, Taissa started to speak.

"Marissa and I are going to sing a new song we wrote last night called "Behind These Hazel Eyes."

"1…2..3.." Chris yelled hitting his drumsticks together, and the band began to play.

**Marissa-**_ Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong…_

**Marissa+Taissa-**_ Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

**All-**_ Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_**Marissa-** I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

**_Maury+Tai_-**_ Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on_

_**All-** Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_**Marissa-** Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_**All-**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend ( **Maury-**Can't deny it…)  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

**Maury-**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When we finished the song, we got a very powerful applause, and the usual one or two guys telling me and Tai to "_take it off."_

I walked off the stage and the first one to come up to me was Dallas. "Hey babe." He said trying to make casual conversation, but I stayed quiet.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I was about to agree, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and say "Haven't you done enough ,cant you just leave her the fuck alone."

I knew that voice sounded familiar, so I turned around to see who it was. To my surprise it was Chris.

**_Okay, I hope u all love this chappie, and just to make it absolutely clear…ahem….NEITHER I NOR KRISSY OWN THE SONG BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES. IT IS KELLY CLARKSON'S SONG, NOT OURS! Ok that should do it, don't forget to review!_**

****


	17. This Is Just The Beginning

_Chapter 17!_

****

**This Is Just The Beginning**

**Marissa's POV**

I looked at Chris with confusion. _Why is he standing up for me?_ I turned my attention to Dallas; he was just as surprised as I was.

"Get lost!" Chris said with warning in his tone

"Who's gonna make me, huh?" Dally said walking closer to Chris. I pushed Dally so he could stop, luckily he did.

"Stop it Dallas, you wanted to talk, so we'll talk." I said glaring at the prince of darkness. "I'll be back" I said to Chris before I left to talk to Dally.

Dally led me to the corner of the stage, and was about to say something when someone began talking through the microphone, and the speakers were right in front of us, so we had to move if we wanted to hear each other. This time Dally brought me to a janitor's closet. It was small, but quiet.

"So tell me, what did you need to talk about?" I said picking out lint from my shirt.

"What's with that song, huh? I know it had something to do with me." Dally said.

I had the 'Meow Mix' song in my head (you know the: meow meow meow meow…etc.) Then I realized Dally asked me a question. "What'd you say?" I asked as I blinked continuously.

"The song; I know it had something to do with me."

"Well duh Dally, what you did at Desiree's party was messed up." I said not making eye contact with him.

"But I just was troubled. I mean Tai and I had a talk some night before, and I was just confused. But yesterday, I felt even more miserable then when I found out that Sylvia cheated on me." Dally was twiddling his thumbs as he was talking, while I was flickering a flashlight I had found on a shelf.

"And why were you miserable?" I said throwing the flashlight back where I found it. I tried to sound like I didn't care about his problems, but I really did.

"We'll its hard to believe, but I really did love that cheating bitch, and I was really upset about it, but when I met you I knew everything would become better, and it did. I realized what I did at the party was fucked up, but it was more like a test for me."

I stared at him, hoping we could finally make eye contact, but he was staring at the floor.

"And that kiss from that broad at the party was nothing compared to the ones I have with you." He said finally looking at me. He smiled his one-of -a -kind smiles at me, and I couldn't resist myself, I had to smile back.

"I still don't understand why you kissed her…" I pouted.

"Let's forget about that, I really just want to move on and continue being your man." He said kissing me quickly on the lips. I think he was afraid I was going to smack him if he kissed me, 'cause he immediately stepped back.

"Aww Dally, that was so sweet." I said rubbing his chest gently. I knew what he was waiting for, so I didn't hold back. We started to kiss passionately for about a few minutes. I didn't care anymore what had happened at Desiree's party. He is truly sorry about what he did, and even though any other girl would probably tell him to 'fuck off' I gave him another chance.

**Taissa's POV**

I packed all my things and said good-bye to Mace and Chris. I met up with everyone in the parking lot. It seems Dally and Maury are back to their lovey-dovey ways once again, but I'm glad that Maury is happy again. Its hell when your sibling is depressed, it's a bad experience.

When we got back to my house we all were bored. There was a thunderstorm so no one decided to go out.

"Why don't we watch a movie" Maury suggested.

"Yeah, I really want to see the movie we're in." Two-Bit said excitingly.

"Sure" I said grabbing "The Outsiders" DVD disc and putting it into the DVD player.

Once we pressed play and the song "Stay Gold" by Stevie Wonder came on there was an electrical surge.

"What's going on?" I said grabbing onto Soda.

Then suddenly the TV turned blue. Two-Bit went up to the TV to try to fix the problem, but once he touched the screen he was sucked into the television. Then we saw Ponyboy's house in the background and Two-Bit who was rubbing his back.

"Look, Two-Bit is back at home." Johnny said, "Maybe if I…" He said walking up to the TV and touching the screen. Then suddenly he was zapped back into Tulsa. Ponyboy followed in after Johnny and he also magically appeared back at his hometown.

"Does this mean it's time for you guys to go?" Maury said holding onto Dally's hand.

"This can't happen, I don't want you guys to leave!" I said squeezing onto Soda's arm.

"Maybe you can come with us." Soda said gazing at the TV. The bright light was very addicting to look at. Maury and I stared at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we'll come along with you guys." I said staring at the TV, where Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit were all dancing around. They were probably glad to be back home.

"Okay then, let's do this…" Dally said. We all walked up to the television and touched the screen. We were surrounded in darkness at first, falling into was seemed like a bottomless pit. Then we all crashed on to the cold ground. The bright light stunned our eyes. We eventually got together, and fixed ourselves up from the fall. I stood beside Maury staring all around the neighborhood.

"Maury….we're really in Tulsa…" I said still shocked about our arrival.

"This is going to be one weird vacation" Maury said gazing up into the sky.

* * *

**_The End :3_**

****

**_Nicki and I are working on a sequal so keep an eye open for that!_**


End file.
